Crisis adolescente
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico que sufre el desprecio de su familia constantemente. Por otro lado, Kagome es victima de los abusos de su "tío", quien siempre manipula a su padre. Ambos tienen una vida difícil y no se sienten adaptados al resto, pero juntos comenzaran una nueva aventura... creciendo juntos y descubriendo lo maravilloso que es el amor.
1. Mi sueño

_**HOLA.**_

_**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA ACEPTADA POR USTEDES.**_

_**TAL VEZ AL PRINCIPIO NO PARESCA MUY INTERESANTE, PERO PROMETO QUE LA TRAMA LO SERA EN LOS SUGUIENTES CAPIS.**_

_**ADEMAS TOCA TEMAS QUE PARA MI SON MUY EVIDENTES A MI ALREDEDOR. POSEERA LENGUAJE A VECES BULGAR Y ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS ASI QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS DE ANTE MANO JEJE**_

_**ME ESTOY PROVANDO A MI MISMA DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ  
><strong>_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPI CONTIENE UNA ESCENA DEL TIPO LEMON SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS OK?**_

_**NO DOY MAS LATA**_

_**AIOZZZ**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo:<strong>_

La vida adolecente no es fácil. ¿Quién dijo que lo era? El despertar al mundo no es algo sencillo y menos para alguien que no ha madurado en todos los sentidos y pasa por la crisis existencial y la curiosidad de la pubertad.

Inuyasha es un joven que está sufriendo las consecuencias de la adolescencia y que se ve presionado por su círculo cercano al no ser como el resto (y ser aun virgen para su edad) y que no es tomado en cuenta en su familia que no le temo atención y lo presiona constantemente.

Kagome tiene los mismo problemas sintiéndose muchas veces incomprendida y restringida por su padre, quien quiere que su hija sea un ejemplo ante el resto y no le permite algunas libertades, además se siente atrás de sus amigas al ver que ellas ya han experimentado las cosas de juventud.

Pero cuando ambos tienen algo en común y quieren descubrirse mutuamente para tener una salida…

El amor será de verdad resistente a lo que pase a su alrededor? O solo será algo pasajero?

-000ooo000-

_**Capítulo I: "mi sueño"**_

_-hola…- me dijo ella con voz sensual haciendo que me estremeciera- sabia que te encontraría aquí…_

_-siempre voy a estar aquí- le dije mirando fijamente sus ojos color esmeralda. Era la chica más hermosa de la clase y todos querían estar con ella, pero solo yo la tenía enfrente- para ti…_

_-me encantas…- me dijo casi como un ronroneo y me beso de forma larga y pausada- quiero que me hagas el amor…_

_-entonces…- le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- te hare el amor hasta que solo puedas recordar mi nombre…- la levante en vilo e hice que me rodeara con sus piernas. Daba gracias que estaba con su minifalda negra, la misma que tenia la primera vez que la vi, llevaba una blusa color crema que enmarcaba su hermosísima figura mostrando que su sujetador era de color rojo- dios eres tan perfecta…_

_Ella me beso apasionadamente mientras yo friccionaba nuestros cuerpos para darnos placer. La tendría así toda mi vida si fuera posible. Ella llevo su mano a mi entrepierna apretándome aun sobre mi pantalón. Solté un gemido angustioso al sentirla apretarme con un poco mas de fuerza._

_-te quiero dentro…- me dijo en mi oído para luego lamer mi lóbulo._

_- y yo quiero estar dentro de ti- desesperado por sentirla mía, le saque su blusa casi a jalones y le quite su sujetador- vas a matarme princesa…- le dije como siempre la había puesto yo… princesa, aunque para mí era una reina, la dueña de todas mis fantasías. Quite mi pantalón y mi bóxer lo más rápido que pude. Su falda me estorbaba pero no quería que se despegara de mi así que simplemente la doble y la deje en su cintura enrollada y para mi sorpresa y felicidad no llevaba sus bragas- eres tan hermosa…- moví mi mano hacia su centro mientras con la otra la sujetaba por sus nalgas, ella besaba mi cuello y soltaba gemidos que me enardecían mas._

_-ya no puedo esperar…- me dijo casi en un lamento succionando mis labios- te quiero…_

_-y yo a ti- sus palabras me llenaron de emoción tanto así que la apreté mas contra la pared para comprobar que era verdad- no sabes cuánto…_

_- te necesito ya…- me exigió tomando con su mano mi miembro duro y sin miramientos lo metió en su interior haciendo que jadeara y diéramos ambos un gemido de satisfacción- eres tan delicioso… me encanta sentirte…_

_-Kagome…- dije su nombre en un suspiro lleno de placer. Dios! Cuanto la amaba. Solo él sabía cuánto había esperado porque ella me correspondiera y por tenerla así- eres mía… dímelo- le ordene dándole embestidas más duras escuchando sus grititos- dilo…- volví a pedir aumentando el ritmo y haciendo la fricción más exquisita._

_-soy tuya…- me dijo aferrándose a mí. Dándome besos en la cara, los hombros y el cuello- siempre… Inuyasha…_

_- di mi nombre otra vez- acelere mas. Su estrechez y sus palabras me tenían al límite._

_-Inuyasha!…_

_-Kagome…_

_-Inuyasha!…_

_-Kagome!- le grite mientras sentía como su interior me apretaba deliciosamente llevándome a la gloria._

-Inuyasha!- abrí mis ojos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de mi madre llamarme desde fuera de la puerta de mi habitación. Solté un suspiro y mire bajo las frazadas de mi cama sintiéndome como un idiota.

-otra vez…- dije en voz baja mirando hacia mi entrepierna que era sujeta por mi mano diestra- que asco…- volví a decir al ver que mi mano estaba manchada con mi esencia.

-hijo si no te das prisa tu padre y tu hermano se irán sin ti!

-ya voy mamá- le dije de forma cansada aunque me daba igual si se iban o no sin mí.

Seguramente querrán saber quién es el chico de las fantasías pervertidas no? Bueno me llamo Inuyasha Taisho y tengo casi 18 años. Vivo con mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos en una casa a casi dos kilómetros de la escuela. Tengo dinero, pero no soy rico, más bien soy de clase media alta o algo así. Estudio en la preparatoria "Sengoku Jidei" y voy a primer año. La verdad la vida escolar es una mierda. No soy el más aplicado, pero tampoco el más mediocre de la clase, más bien diría yo que soy el intermedio entre toda esa mierda a la que llaman clase. Pero entre todas esas personas solo puedo rescatar a una…

Kagome… de solo nombrarla siento como mi cuerpo se alborota, no solo mi corazón se desboca en los latidos sino todo mi maldito cuerpo. Ella tiene mi misma edad y gracias al cielo va en mi clase, Kagome es en simples palabras la chica más hermosa de toda esa mierda llamada escuela, se sienta dos puestos por delante de mí y como por gracia divina la movieron a la fila del lado de la ventana dándome una vista completa de ella.

Soy un maldito baboso, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo desde que la vi se adueño de todo lo que soy e incluso de mis fantasías adolecentes XXX. A parte de eso siempre soy la burla de mi hermano y de Miroku por una simple razón soy malditamente virgen y eso a ellos les causa gracia. Mi hermano que a los 14 años se tiro a una maestra suplente cree que soy un bebé de pecho y Miroku quien dejo de ser virgen con su propia prima encuentra divertido que un chico de mi edad y que tiene a chicas tras él sea un maldito inexperto.

-"a la mierda… si vuelve a burlarse de ti le meteré un fierro caliente por el trasero"- sonreí imaginándome a Miroku sufriendo.

-apúrate ya paracito apestoso!- me grito mi hermano.

-vete a la mierda Sesshomaru!- le grite de vuelta anudándome la corbata roja en mi cuello.

-Inuyasha! Shiori te está escuchando- me dijo mi madre reprendiéndome. Suspire con cansancio. Shiori era mi hermana de 8 años quien vivía para hacer todo lo que yo hacía.

-apresúrate que llegas tarde- la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

- como me gustaría desaparecer…- murmure con el ceño apretado- ya estoy aquí… felices?- les dije con fastidio. Como odiaba mi vida como la odiaba.

000ooo000

Era la segunda semana de clases y como siempre hoy tendría que acompañar a Miroku a ver a que maldito club se querría inscribir. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero él era mi amigo y lo tendría que ayudar. Cosa que me aburría.

Camine distraídamente por los pasillos de la escuela pensando si Kagome ya habría llegado a la escuela. Sonreí, ella siempre me producía cosas extrañas. Entre en el salón y mire hacia todos lados antes de escuchar:

-buenos días- dijeron los chicos que ya estaban en el salón.

-buenos días- respondí mas por costumbre que por querer hacerlo.

- cambia esa cara amigo mío… cualquiera diría que tuviste una mala noche…- Miroku me sonrió con su típica sonrisa afable mientras se quitaba los audífonos de sus oídos.

-la noche no fue mala… el despertarse si…- me rasque la cabeza desordenando mi cabello. Me acerque a él y nos dimos un choque y un apretón de manos como saludo.

-supongo que estabas soñando con cierta morena que te trae loco no?- me sonroje y debió ser muy gracioso mi sonrojo porque Miroku me miraba con una risa burlona- lo sabia!

-ya cállate!- le grite mas rojo aun. Como me fastidiaba ser la burla de él cuando él debería ser la burla mía. Quise decir algo más pero una voz me interrumpió.

-buenos días- cuando escuche su voz sentí que ya nada existía. Me di la vuelta solo para ver a la chica más hermosa del mundo sonriendo con dulzura a todos los presentes. Sonreí como un tonto, lo sé, ya que Miroku se estaba riendo, pero me dio igual, solo quería verla y absorberla con mis ojos- buenos días Taisho kun- me dijo dándome una sonrisa. Quise morir al ver que me dedicaba un saludo.

-buenos días… Higurashi san- saludo a Miroku y yo no dije mas. Solo podía ver su cuerpo moverse con gracia hacia su asiento. De solo mirar sus largas piernas recordé el sueño que había tenido en la mañana. Dio un quejido inaudible al sentir el tirón que dio mi entre pierna.

Hace casi exactamente 5 años soñaba con Kagome y hace exactamente el mismo tiempo tenía que o darme una ducha de agua fría o atenderme a mí mismo. Ella era la principal causante de mi despertar sexual y era la culpable también de que ninguna mujer fuera suficiente para mí. Por más insinuaciones que me han dado, nadie ha podido lograr excitarme como lo hace ella y eso que ni siquiera lo intenta. La conozco hace mucho y también cometí estupideces como mandarle cartas cuando íbamos en primero de secundaria, claro que anónimas y ella jamás supo de quien era la letra. A pesar de que nos conocemos durante mucho tiempo, ella jamás me tomo en serio ni fuimos amigos, siempre fui como invisible y ahora por lo menos recordaba mi apellido cosa que antes no fue. La mire hablar con sus amigas sin perder su sonrisa, yo sabía que ella estaba interesada en otro tipo y que, gracias al cielo, era virgen también aun- no es que la espiara ni nada pero se notaba y una vez sin querer escuche una conversación que tuvo con Sango confesándoselo a ella-Tenia tantas ganas de besarla y de hacerle el amor como ella se merecía que no podía pensar con claridad en nada más que en ella.

Suspire al ver que todos entraban ya a la clase cuando sonó el timbre. Unos minutos más tarde el profesor entro y comenzó su aburrida clase de historia. Mire a Kagome quien se sentó mirando hacia la ventana de forma distraída. Si tan solo yo existiera para ella…

000ooo000

-por qué demonios tengo que unirme a un maldito club?- pregunte a mi mejor amigo que veía las plantillas donde salían los diferentes clubes de la escuela.

Era el primer descanso del día y yo quería ir a comer, ya que no había desayunado nada en la mañana después de levantarme. Odiaba estar hambriento y odiaba mi vida de hijo del medio, odiaba a mi hermano mayor y a mis padres que nunca me prestaban atención y se preocupaban por mí, odiaba a Shiori cuando me imitaba y creía que era su héroe para después irse con mi padre o Sesshomaru, odiaba estar en la maldita escuela y no saber que mas hacer. En definitiva odiaba a todos… claro, menos a ella…

-porque si…- me dijo simplemente. Iba a replicar pero él me corto al instante- Kagome sama se inscribirá en el club de literatura como el año pasado según tengo entendido y en el de natación… mmm, creo que también en el de música y teatro… no te gustaría pertenecer a algunos? Si estas en el de teatro podrías besarla y quien sabe… si es el de natación la verías mojada y con el traje de baño- eso inevitablemente me lo imagine y me dio calor- en el de música le podrías dedicar una canción, ya sabes para enamorarla y pasar tiempo con ella- maldito y mil veces maldito. Sabía que si me decía eso me manipularía- también está el de futbol y ella estará ahí para mirar… también el de karate para que ella admire tu fuerza y…

-cállate!- le dije molesto o más bien avergonzado.

- te unes a alguno?- me pregunto con cara de inocente paloma.

-lo pensare…-mire a la distancia y la vi mirando al idiota del otro salón que la tenia loca. Akito Shimura un maldito engreído que pertenecía al club de futbol… sonreí maliciosamente, jamás me había metido a alguno de los clubes de la escuela porque realmente me valían un comino, pero me encantaría ridiculizar al maldito idiota ese- pásame el formulario para elegir un club…

-que planeas?- me pregunto curioso.

- ya lo veras….

Continuara…


	2. Yo soy

_**BIEN.**_

_**PRIMERO ACLARO QUE MI FIC DE "DESEO IRRESISTIBLE" NO LO VOY A DETENER JAMAS! ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL ASI QUE NO LO DEJARE. SOLO QUE NO ME HE INSPIRADO PARA SEGUIR EL CAPI. ESTOY ESPERANDO LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO PARA DEDICARME LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO EN ESE FIC Y EN "DETRAS DEL DISEÑO" Y "MI BELLO ANGEL"**_

_**TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE LAS COSAS ENTRE INUYASHA Y KAGOME PASEN RAPIDO Y OTRAS TAL VEZ RETROCEDAN AL PRINCIPIO, PERO LA MAYOR PARTE DEL FIC TENGO PENSADO QUE LA NARRE INU Y YO JEJEJE... KAG TIENE UN PAPEL DIFERENTE JOJOJO**_

_**TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE LA TRAMA (AUNQUE NO ES IGUAL) DE LA HISTORIA HA SIDO INSPIRADA EN UN ANIME QUE NO VI COMPLETO PORQUE ERA ESTUPIDO... SOLO SAQUE LA IDEA DE QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS ERAN INEXPERTOS PERO NADA MAS... POR SI ACASO ME ACUSAN DE PLAGIO**_

_**LAS COSAS ESTAN TENSAS EN MI ESCUELA... PERO ESO ME DA MAS TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR Y NO FALLARLES A USTEDES.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD ES QUE NO ESPERABA QUE ME COMENTARAN TAN RAPIDO Y FUE UNA GRATA SORPRESA.**_

_**YA NO LES DOY MAS LA LATA JEJE**_

_**UN BESOTE ENORME A TODAS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II: "yo soy…"<strong>_

-no lo puedo creer Kagome- mire a mi mejor amiga tomar su refresco, mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido- no puedo creer de lo que eres capaz con tal de no estar en tu casa…

-bueno ya lo sabes no?- mire hacia ningún lado. La verdad a veces me gustaría desaparecer del mapa y que me dejaran tranquila, pero no podía. Sango no entendía la necesidad que yo tenía de no estar en mi casa, y eso era simplemente porque ella tenía unos padres que la dejaban tranquila y no le exigían. Conmigo era diferente el caso de los padres, si no tenía buenas calificaciones y no hacia lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera, era regañada y siempre castigada. Oh dios! Como me gustaría dejar de ser lo que soy, una chica que es el ejemplo para sus primos, casta y pura, siempre servicial y jamás le llevo la contraria a nadie, siendo que mi carácter es todo lo contrario. Aun recuerdo la vez que mi padre me golpeo por llegar a casa con un 4 de matemáticas, eso es algo que no olvidaría y tampoco la presión que tenia. Solo quería tener 18 y largarme de mi casa pronto- me inscribiré en los talleres que mas pueda mientras viva en casa de mis padres…

-no creo que sea tan malo…- mire a Sango con una ceja arqueada- de acuerdo, vivir con tus padres es malo, o más bien tu padre, tu madre es un encanto…

-eso no te lo puedo negar…- sonreí con nostalgia. La verdad era que adoraba a mi madre y a mi hermano pequeño, ah y a mi abuelo que era muy bueno conmigo, pero que decir de mi padre y mi entrometido tío que vivía de allegado a mi casa y se creía mi jefe- pero me da igual es una decisión tomada…

-pero te estás excediendo…- me reprendió- no eres súper chica para llenarte de tantas actividades, a la larga tendrás que sacrificar cosas para sostener a todas las demás…

-ya basta!- explote- tu no entiendes! Nadie entiende nada!- apreté los puños con rabia- todos me exigen y creen saber lo mejor para mi… yo sé lo que quiero! Y si quiero sobre explotarme… lo hare!

-Kag cálmate…- me pidió Sango con los ojos asustados- porque estas así?

-estoy cansada de todo Sango… estoy cansada de que me pidan y me pidan… no soy perfecta y no quiero serlo… estoy cansada de rendir tanto, de las burlas de Kikyo porque soy virgen aun… maldita sea a ella que le importa?- mire el cielo. Por suerte estábamos en el descanso y podía hablar tranquilamente sin ser escuchadas, nadie iba al manzano en el que estábamos Sango y yo.

-bueno ella quiere que todas seamos tan zorras como ella- Sango me sonrió para darme ánimos.

- pero incluso tu ya no eres virgen Sango… siento que todos me dejan atrás… dios! No he tenido novio… bueno si, pero no los he besado nunca y qué decir de tener sexo…- suspire con frustración.

-no te adelantes… todo llega a su tiempo… como dice mamá "las personas….

- me vale lo que diga tu madre….- me puse de pie de un salto- no lo entiendes no? Todos creen que soy la reina de la responsabilidad, la tierna e ingenua Kagome… no conocen nada de mí, nunca he podido ser irresponsable porque me acostumbraron a ser de una forma… pero todas las chicas de mi edad o han faltado a clases a propósito o se han acostado con algún chico, van a fiestas y esas cosas y yo qué? Me quedo en casa viendo películas, leyendo… no tengo vida Sango… soy una anciana en cuerpo de adolecente!- me puse las manos en el rostro y me apreté la cara.

-bueno, si quieres experimentar solo tienes que hacerlo y ya… cualquiera de los chicos que están aquí morirían por estar contigo…- Sango me puso una mano en el hombro para animarme.

-ese es el problema…- le dije sinceramente- solo me gusta un chico, y justo ese odia a las puras como yo… además no le quiero entregar mi virginidad a cualquiera como la zorra de Kikyo… yo si quiero disfrutar de mi primera vez y recordar con quien lo hice…

-entonces que propones?- me pregunto confundida.

-quiero tener sexo con alguien que sea virgen y tenga mi edad- sonreí ante mi idea. No era descabellada. Verdad?

-quieres a un chico que sea… virgen y de tu edad?- yo asentí y Sango se puso a reír como loca- no lo puedo creer!- exclamo sujetándose el estomago- Kag… ningún chico es virgen a esta edad, la mayoría ya debería haber tenido sexo más de una vez!- ella se siguió riendo y consiguió que me irritara- pides un imposible amiga! Es tanto como decir que Rin no es virgen…- apreté los puños con mas furia que antes.

-debe haber alguien en esta maldita escuela que sea igual que yo… yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien sin experiencia, así no se burlara de mi- la mire fijamente retándola a que me dijera algo.

-pero Kag…- me dijo preocupada- te puede lastimar, la primera vez duele…

-y qué? Ya estoy decidida… matare dos pájaros de un tiro… dejare de ser la niña buena de mis padres y podre estar con el chico que quiero…- le sonreí.

-no me gusta tu idea- me dijo suspirando- pero eres mi amiga y te apoyare en todo…

-así me gusta… ahora vamos a inscribirnos en algún club…

0000ooo0000

POV Inuyasha

-bien entonces…- mire al profesor que insistía en explicar algo que a nadie le importaba. Desvié la vista y me fije que Kagome tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía su lápiz con insistencia. Se veía tan linda así… como me gustaría- Taisho!- di un respingo y me levante de mi asiento mirando fijamente a mi maestro- que es lo que estaba diciendo acerca de Grecia?

-no sé- respondí francamente. Él me miro enojado.

-Señorita Higurashi- mire a Kagome quien miro distraídamente al maestro- le puede decir al señor Taisho lo que estaba explicando?

-lo siento… no preste atención- le dijo sin mirarlo. El maestro se enfureció.

-bueno si a ambos les parece aburrida mi clase, salgan inmediatamente al pasillo!- Kagome avanzo a paso lento y salío del salón. En un minuto yo ya estaba con ella. La mire fijamente, estaba contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana del pasillo.

-"es ahora o nunca"- me dije con valor-Higurashi san…- la llame despacio. Ella se volteo y me miro extrañada.

-nunca pensé que me hablarías- de repente la vi fruncir el ceño y supe que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- bueno… tenia que hacerlo alguna vez no? Y qué mejor que hacerlo cuando nos expulsaron del salón por mirar moscas?- ella solto una leve risita y yo sonreí.

-la verdad es que me extraña que haya pasado esto…- me dijo entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo.

-qué? Que te echaran de la sala o que yo te hablara?- la mire interrogante. Quería hacer algún tipo de plática para que me conociera más.

-las dos cosas- me dijo sonriendo- creo que estaba distraída pensando en mis problemas…- vi su mirada melancólica y sentí la necesidad de consolarla.

- no creo que tus problemas sean como los míos- le dije acercándome a ella y mirando fuera por la ventana.

-no creo que seas el chico que tenga problemas… por lo menos no los representas- me dijo poniéndose a mi lado. Me sentí embriagado por su aroma a flores de cerezo.

-las apariencias engañan princesa- quise morderme la lengua al decirle eso. Ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-dudo que sean peor que los míos- me dijo mirando al exterior otra vez.

-bueno si eso crees… - tome aire para hablar. La verdad no sabía porque tenía ganas de contarle lo que me pasaba- soy el hermano de en medio de una familia que vive para el trabajo, mi padre me odia y jamás está conforme con lo que yo hago, mi madre esta tan ocupada con mi hermana menor que casi nunca se acuerda de que existo o me prepara el almuerzo o algo por el estilo… mi hermano mayor es un bastardo que se pasa la vida diciéndome lo bueno que es y lo superior que se cree por estar en la universidad…. Soy el primero en regañar en mi casa cuando algo malo pasa, pero soy el ultimo alagado cuando hago algo bueno... mi hermano me molesta porque no soy genial… a parte que soy el objeto de descargo de mi casa…

-bien creo que tú tienes más problemas que yo- admitió con una sonrisa- gracias por animarme Taisho kun…- me tomo la mano y sentí una corriente extremadamente deliciosa recorrerme- no le diré a nadie lo que me has dicho…

-bueno, no es como que quisiera contarte algo mas o tuviera miedo de que alguien lo supiera… a estas alturas me da igual…- le dije un poco sonrojado.

-no tienes porque ponerte así- ella apretó mas el agarre- mi padre cree que yo debo ser un ejemplo mundial… siempre pide que tenga buenas notas y que enorgullezca el apellido Higurashi… nunca me deja salir con mis amigas y siempre quiere que este en casa estudiando… es un bastardo que siempre finge que todo va bien y predica moral y valores pero que engaña a mamá… nunca me deja tranquila y se enfurece cuando opino algo en contra de lo que él cree… mi mamá siempre está sometida a él y mi hermano menor es demasiado tímido gracias a mi padre… vivo también con mi tío que me cree su empleada y me manda siempre a ayudar en casa o a hacer lo que le corresponde a él, envenena la cabeza de mi padre para que siempre haga lo que él quiere y me presione mas… además es un pervertido… que me mira raro… creo que eso es todo- me sonrió con tristeza y la abrace dejándome llevar por mis impulsos. Sentí como se retorcía y al rato escuche sus sollozos- no sé quien soy…

-tú eres lo que quieres ser- le dije acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

-pero todos esperan algo de mi…- me dijo sujetándome. Me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies- quien soy yo… sino una chica que hace lo que todos quieren?

-mírame…- le pedí. Era extraño como es que parecíamos dos amigos de toda la vida. Nos conocíamos hace años y hace menos de 10 minutos hablábamos como si siempre lo hubiéramos hecho. Ella me miro con sus ojos color esmeralda llenos de lagrimas- sé que no somos amigos ni nada de eso, pero yo veo en ti a una persona increíble, en serio, no solo eres bonita por fuera, si no que eres por dentro también así… las cosas no son fáciles pero… tú tienes a mucha gente que te quiere por lo que eres… tu amiga es un ejemplo, Taijiya siempre está contigo, y Himura también… y si ellas no son suficientes pues… también me tienes a mi…

- te gustaría ser mi amigo Taisho?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del tacto de su piel.

-"y muchas otras cosas"-pensé- si tu quieres…

- me siento tan mal… no puedo creer que nos conozcamos hace tanto tiempo y recién ahora estamos hablando… fui una tonta al no hacerlo antes…- apoyo su cara en mi pecho y la sentí suspirar.

-no era el momento creo…- bese su cabeza disfrutando de algo que antes nunca pude hacer- y si quieres salir y hacer cosas que no haces… bueno déjame ser el primero en mostrártelas…

POV Kagome

-déjame ser el primero- se repetía en mi mente. Me estremecí. Olía tan bien. No puedo creerlo. Como es que de un momento a otro él y yo parezcamos amigos de toda la vida? Habrá sido por mi saludo de la mañana? No importa lo que sea. Pero qué bueno que paso… nunca me había sentido así…- no importa que sea a veces insoportable y caprichosa? Confías en mi? Aun quisieras ser mi amigo?

-creo que después de decirte todo lo que te dije… creo que puedo confiar en ti- me sonrió y me sentí extrañamente feliz. Inconscientemente mire sus labios y me reprendí mentalmente.

-"a ti te gusta Akito, Inuyasha es tu amigo ahora… dios te parecerás a Kikyo si te comportaras así"-así como? Me pregunte- gracias… Inuyasha kun- Inuyasha me miro extrañado- que pasa?

-bueno es que…- se sonrojo y lo vi ponerse nervioso. Sonreí internamente sintiéndome extrañamente malvada- nunca me habías dicho así…

-bueno ahora que seremos amigos creo que puedo llamarte por tu nombre no?- asintió sin perder su encantador sonrojo. Como era posible que un chico como él se sonrojara porque una chica lo llama por su nombre? Según me habían dicho y yo misma había visto, él se desenvolvía bien entre las mujeres y era bastante popular, tanto como Akito. Entonces porque su reacción- _"será que le gustas?"- _agite la cabeza por lo absurdo de la idea-"tiene a muchas mujeres que lo siguen como perras en celo… de seguro alguna de ellas podría gustarle"- asentí ante mi pensamiento. Pero Inuyasha no parecía del tipo de chico que anduviera con cualquiera a pesar de los rumores- me gustaría que me llamaras también por mi nombre…

- si tu así lo quieres…-trato de separarse de mí como si estuviera incomodo- oye no creo que este bien que estemos tanto rato así…

-como así?- le pregunte confundida.

-abrazados…- me dijo sonrojado. Lo mire y sentí una enorme dulzura. Por fuera se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, pero ahora que lo veía bien, se veía tan tímido y tierno- oe no me veas así- me dijo tratando de alejarse.

-pero quiero verte así- le bese en la mejilla y le sonreí con picardía-"esa soy yo?"- me pregunte extrañada de mi forma de ser. –"Ojala él cumpliera los requisitos que necesitaba para perder mi virginidad…"- pensé con un suspiro-_"eso, sumado a que tal vez le guste sería interesante"-_sonreí ante el pensamiento, pero de inmediato perdí la sonrisa-"pero eso sería aprovecharme de él que se comporto lindo conmigo"-me dije- _"y qué? No sería genial con hacerlo con alguien al que le importas?-_fruncí el ceño- "ni siquiera estoy segura de gustarle"- me mordí el labio inferior- _"oh por dios incluso tu sabes cuando un chico está interesado en ti… la inexperiencia no te hace ser una tonta"-_ como demonios podía tener pensamientos así?. Mire a Inuyasha quien me veía confundido.-"no podría usarlo de esa manera… bueno si es que le gustara por supuesto"- asentí con la cabeza-_"pero los amigos están para ayudarte"-_volví a asentir aun mas confundida- "pero de seguro el no es virgen"- no sé que me pasaba con esos pensamientos- nee Inuyasha…kun- me apresure a decir.

-dime- me dijo sonrojado mirándome los labios.

-te gusta como yo soy?- el asintió- yo te gusto?- vi como tragaba grueso y sonreí internamente- dime Inuyasha kun- le dije en un tono diferente- te gusto?

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Problemas familiares

_**tarde pero ya esta... un nuevo capitulo de este fic que me tiene loca... jejeje**_

_**estoy un poco triste... por varias razones una de ellas es que el otro de mis amores "detras del diseño" esta solito y todavia no me inspiro**_

_**quiero abanzar con todas mis historias - las pausadas y las que estan en marcha- pero no puedo.**_

_**si mi imaginacion pudiera ser gravada seria mas facil- asi como una pelicula o simplemente se pudiera escribir sola, todo lo que me imagino- pero no se puede...**_

_**ademas hace un rato me sobresalto un temblo algo fuerte... uuyyyy (escalofrio)**_

_**pero voy a dar todo de mi para actualizar pronto, pero es que a veces el sueño me gana o me desvio leyendo los fics de otras autoras- que por cierto son muy buenas veanlo en mis favoritos- o siemplemente me gana la flojera ya que como estoy de vacaciones de invierno y hace molto molto frio jeje XD prefiero estar calentita en mi camita. **_

_**lo otro que me tiene triste es un video que vi en facebook de como maltrataban a unos pobres mapaches... hasta me puse a llorar...**_

_**ESTOY EN CONTRA DEL MALTRATO ANIMAL! Y AL QUE NO LE GUSTE QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA- eso fue lo que puse en mi perfil despues de ver ese video... en serio fue muy, pero muy horrible no se de donde saque tanto valor para verlo completo. no duraba mas de dos minutos pero fue una eternidad viendo aquel horror...**_

_**hagamos una campaña en contra del abuso contra los animales, ya que por obvias razones no pueden defenderse de unas bestias que se hacen llamar "humanos civilizados" **_

_**ABAJO EL MALTRATO ANIMAL!**_

_**VIVA LA ARMONIA! Y LA PAZ!**_

_**VIVA EL PRECIOSO DE INUYASHA QUE ES EL UNICO QUE ME ANIMA!**_

_**VIVA INUYASHA**_

_**Y VIVAN USTEDES!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III: "problemas familiares"<strong>_

POV Inuyasha

Bien me había salvado por un pelo el tener que contestar la pregunta de Kagome. Sé que no se dio cuenta de lo aliviado que estaba en ese momento. Tenía la cara roja y unas ganas enormes de correr y esconderme como un cobarde. Pero gracias a la intervención de una maestra que pasaba por nuestro lado y nos regaño me salve.

La verdad era que de ese momento habían pasado 3 días y como nunca en la escuela no había clases por algunos problemas. Si hubiera sido valiente le hubiera dicho a Kagome todo lo que sentía por ella, pero como no lo soy me quede callado esperando algo… un milagro que me salvara.

Odio la escuela, pero en este momento como me gustaría estar allí. Estar en mi casa no era muy grato. Mi padre como siempre ignorando mi presencia como si yo jamás estuviera en casa. Mi madre haciendo no sé qué rayos por ahí, mi hermano mayor estaba estudiando en su habitación por sus exámenes y Shiori estaba junto a mi tratando de que yo jugara con ella a la comidita.

-Shiori de veras no quiero jugar…- le dije tratando de tener paciencia. Shiori tenía 8 años, algo más que suficiente para que entendiera que no quería jugar con ella.

- pero nunca juegas conmigo!- grito poniéndose de pie- incluso Sesshomaru no aniki se da un tiempo y juega conmigo… tu nunca quieres estar conmigo!- dijo enojada. De repente miro a papá y ella se puso a llorar.

-"maldita farsante"- me dije viendo que se obligaba a llorar solo para que me regañaran.

-que le haces a tu hermana Inuyasha- me dijo mi padre dejando de leer el periódico.

-papi!- exclamo Shiori tirándose a sus brazos haciéndose la mártir- Inuyasha me dijo cosas feas… no quiere jugar conmigo… dijo que no me quería…- yo abrí los ojos como platos al ver el ingenio de esa niña malcriada.

-como te atreves a decirle algo así a tu hermana Inuyasha?- me pregunto mi padre enojado. Yo me quede callado. Si algo había aprendido durante mis 17 años de vida era que no le podía ganar a las conclusiones de mi padre- respóndeme!- exigió furioso.

-qué pasa? Porque esos gritos?- pregunto mi madre entrando a la sala donde yo me puse de pie para largarme de ahí.

-Inuyasha no he terminado de hablar contigo!- dijo mi padre dejando a Shiori en el suelo.

-pero yo no estaba hablando… lo único que le dije a esa niña- dije mirando fríamente a mi hermana que se escondió tras mi padre con miedo- es que no quería jugar con ella…. Nada más, allá tu si me crees o no- me puse a caminar a paso lento hacia las escaleras pero la voz de mi padre me detuvo. Aunque no iba dirigida a mí.

-no sé porque ese niñito es tan rebelde… no sé que hice para tener un hijo tan… como él- me sentí herido por sus palabras pero no dije nada.

-me tienes a mi papi- le dijo Shiori con voz dulce. Bueno como ya no tenía nada más que hacer me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré ahí.

Odiaba a mi estúpida familia. Mi madre jamás se ponía de mi lado y eso que muchas veces la defendía de acusaciones de mi padre- mas por el hecho de que me notara mi padre que por otra cosa pero igual no?- Shiori era una maldita niña caprichosa que lo único que quería era que todos hicieran lo que ella quería y mi padre era un maldito injusto. De seguro naci por accidente y se arrepiente, bueno pues entonces yo era su castigo y lo haría pagar por tratarme así.

-oye inútil- lo que me faltaba… que mi querido hermano mayor viniera a molestar- que mierda hiciste ahora que nuestros padres están tan enojados?

-vete a la mierda- fue lo único que dije. Sentí como Sesshomaru me saco de la cama agarrándome de la polera- ahora que mierda quieres?- le pregunte tratando de soltarme mirándolo con odio.

-escúchame idiota, madura quieres? Deja de comportarte como un chico que se las sabe todas para llamar la atención de nuestros padres… - me enfurecí. Quería contestar pero la voz de mi madre me callo.

-y ahora qué pasa con ustedes?- mi madre me miro fijamente- que hiciste ahora Inuyasha!- exclamo molesta.

-estoy arto!- grite dándole un empujón a Sesshomaru quien me solto sorprendido y trato de recuperar el equilibrio- me largo de aquí…

-de que hablas?- pregunto mi padre entrando en mi habitación- tú no te mandas solo…- me miro fríamente y yo le devolví la mirada haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-por desgracia- les dije pasando por un lado de ellos. Pero mi padre me detuvo sujetándome el hombro.

-cuidado con cómo me hablas… soy tu padre- me advirtió- puedo sacarte de esta casa y…

-hazlo entonces! No sé qué mierda esperas para sacarme de aquí… háchame y di todo lo que quieras pero no me vengas con que eres mi maldito padre…. Yo no tengo ninguno…- me solté del brazo de él y baje las escaleras tomando mi chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero.

-Inuyasha ven aquí en este mismo instante!- me grito mi padre tratando de alcanzarme.

-vete al infierno- le dije seriamente y me largue.

000ooo-ooo000

POV Kagome

Me sentía rara. La verdad después de esa pregunta que le hice a Inuyasha supe enseguida que yo le gustaba. Todo me lo decía, incluso cuando se lo comente a Sango me dijo que eso lo sabia hace tiempo ya.

Tenía a un chico tras de mí y yo nunca me di cuenta que era Inuyasha… que cosas no?

Me sentía bien con él, y era un buen chico. Me había escuchado atentamente y se veía que se preocupaba por mi… tal vez… era él lo que necesitaba para dejar de ser lo que era… pero yo seguía pensando que necesitaba a uno virgen… aunque Inuyasha era lindo y todo, era un chico y de seguro se burlaría de mi por todavía seguir siendo una santurrona.

Estaba tan confusa…

Escuche como un plato se estrellaba en el piso de abajo y me levante de mi cama de inmediato. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para escuchar los gritos de mi padre y mi odioso tío… estaban regañando a mamá por no sé qué…

La vi al final de las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrándose a sus ropas y con una cara de miedo horrible. Mira a mi padre quien estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras de "mi tío" que le metía cosas en la cabeza. No aguante más y baje a ayudar a mi madre.

-madre!- exclame al verla desplomarse.

-no la toques Kagome- ordeno mi tío.

-usted no me da órdenes- le dije apretando los dientes- madre… despierta…

-como te atreves a hablarle así a tu tío?- me dijo ese hombre despreciable.

-usted no es nada mío- le dije sentando a mi madre quien estaba despertando.

-mira Kaoru… la influencia de tu esposa lo que hace con tu hija…- le dijo de manera venenosa- primero tu esposa se me insinúa y ahora tu hija me falta al respeto…- yo sabía que eso era mentira. Mi madre amaba a mi padre con locura! Y ese hombre siempre le insinuaba las cosas… incluso el muy asqueroso también se me había insinuado.

-es un descarado!- le grite- es usted el que le falta el respeto a esta familia!...- le dije muerta de la ira.

-yo no sé tú Kaoru pero me voy… no puedo creer que me estén tratando de este modo en tu casa…- maldito manipulador… así le lavaba el cerebro a mi padre. Antes de que ese hombre viniera, mi padre era de lo mas bueno con su familia, ni siquiera le ponía los cuernos a mamá… él la amaba… pero ese hombre…

-disculpa esto Naraku- dijo mi padre. Lo mire incrédula. Mi padre nos miro a nosotras y yo vi a ese hombre quien sonreía burlonamente- Kagome pídele disculpas a tu tío…

-que no es mi tío!- le grite ayudando a poner de pie a mi madre.

-Kagome… cariño- me dijo mi madre suavemente- hazle caso a tu padre… por favor- me pidió con los ojos rojos.

-estoy esperando Kagome- me dijo ese maldito hombre.

-lo hago por mi madre- le dije casi escupiendo las palabras- disculpas…- dije casi entre dientes.

-mira! Ni siquiera es honesta!- dijo haciéndose el indignado- yo me voy… Kaoru cuando tengas a tu familia controlada avísame…- y se fue como si la casa fuera suya.

-me avergüenzas…- me dijo mi padre enojado.

-como puedes hacerle caso a ese hombre! Mira como tienes a mamá!- le grite. Mi madre trato de detenerme, pero yo no pude- él no es nadie para meterse con nuestra familia! Aguanto que seas tú el que me mande y me regañe… pero él no es nadie para tratarnos como sus empleadas!

-cállate- mi padre me abofeteo y yo lo mire sorprendida. Mi madre me veía con horror y mi padre también parecía sorprendido de su arrebato- Kagome… yo

- me voy- le dije. Estaba dolida. De seguro su golpe me dejaría una marca. No espere nada y me fui hacia la puerta- no sé cuando te volviste un monstruo…- y me fui dando un portazo.

Ya no lo soportaba mas… desde que ese hombre había llegado a mi vida, a MI familia… todo era un infierno… le había lavado el cerebro a mi padre que antes, nunca, pero NUNCA le había faltado el respeto a mi madre… y a mi…

-vienes a pedirme perdón?- me dijo con la voz burlona al final de las escaleras del templo.

-púdrase- le dije llena de rabia. Lo odiaba y como lo odiaba. Me fui pasando por su lado sin mirarlo. El muy maldito estaba esperando que mi padre lo llamara para volver a casa como la víctima, porque sabía que el corazón bondadoso de mi padre no permitiría que su amigo estuviera solo.

Seguía caminando sin ir a ningún lado en especial. Hasta que escuche unos pasos tras de mí. Un escalofrió me recorrió entera al saber de quién eran esos pasos… sabia que ese hombre me tenía ganas… y aunque yo quisiera dejar de ser virgen no iba a darle mi cuerpo a un cerdo como ese. Me puse a trotar tratando de perderlo, pero el también hiso lo mismo y yo me espante. Mire hacia atrás y lo vi con una sonrisa lasciva.

-"dios santo protégeme"- pensé poniéndome a correr. Si ese hombre me alcanzaba. Sabía que mi padre no me creería si le decía lo que ese hombre me quería hacer.

-detente ahí preciosa…- me dijo con la voz ronca. El muy asqueroso…- ahora te tengo- yo lo mire con horror cuando me atrapo y me atrajo a su cuerpo- siempre quise esto…- se acerco a mi rostro y yo me puse a gritar.

-AUXILIO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! AYUDA! AYUDA!- trato de taparme la boca con una expresión de rabia. Pero yo estaba pataleando y lo estaba golpeando mientras seguía gritando- SOCORRO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! AYUDA! POR FAVOR! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- estaba desesperada. Nadia aparecía…

-cállate zo…- pero no siguió hablando ya que un golpe de alguien lo callo. Lo vi caer al suelo en cámara lenta mientras veía quien me rescataba. Suspire con alivio al saber quién era mi héroe.

-vamos! Apúrate!- me dijo. Tomando mi mano haciendo que lo siguiera. Mire hacia atrás y vi como Naraku se ponía de pie con dificultad- no mires atrás! Solo sígueme!- y yo no dije mas.

POV Inuyasha

-AUXILIO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! AYUDA! AYUDA!- me detuve de mi caminata nocturna y mire en la dirección de los gritos. Esa voz… yo conocía esa voz… porque… era la voz de la persona que yo quería…- SOCORRO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! AYUDA! POR FAVOR! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- no lo pensé dos veces y corrí para ver al hombre que la tenia sujeta. La veía patalear y tener una expresión de miedo.

-cállate zo…- pero no lo deje hablar. Toda la ira acumulada de mi día, la descargue en un golpe certero en su mandíbula que lo hiso caer al suelo. Mire al bastardo con odio y luego mire como Kagome me veía con una expresión de alivio. Pero sabía que eso era momentáneo.

-vamos! Apúrate!- le tome la mano sin pensar en nada más que salir de ese lugar para protegerla. La vi voltear para ver a su agresor y vi que se detenía un poco para ver con claridad cómo se levantaba- no mires atrás! Solo sígueme!- y ella no dijo nada más. Apretó mi mano y ambos corrimos sin ningún rumbo.

Estuvimos corriendo por calles que estuvieran transitadas por si acaso el maldito nos seguía. Pero nos detuvimos a la entrada de un restorán para tomar aire. Cuando nos recuperamos vi a Kagome temblar de miedo y yo no pude reprimir lo que le quería decir.

-eres una tonta! Como se te ocurre salir sola! Y de noche! Mira lo que te pudo haber pasado! No sabes!

-Inuyasha!- me dijo con la voz quebrada. Yo mire como se me tiraba encima abrazándome, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho- tenia tanto miedo…- la abrace pegándola a mí. La sentí temblar y la imite sin querer. Casi le pasaba algo! La hubieran traumado de por vida!

-tranquila…- le dije abrazándola. Para tenerla más cerca de mí, para hacerle saber que estaba bien- no quise regañarte… pero tenía miedo…- le confesé besando su cabeza, separándola de mi para ver su rostro- estas bien? no alcanzo a hacerte nada?- le pregunte sin poder evitar mirarla detalladamente.

-no… - me dijo mirándome a los ojos- llegaste justo a tiempo…- sin poder reprimirme más (y también sin pensarlo) la bese tratando de trasmitirle mis sentimientos para que estuviera calmada.

POV Kagome

Me estaba besando! Y… me gustaba! Lo mire y lo vi con los ojos cerrados. Me tenía atrapada con sus manos sujetando mis mejillas. Era el mejor beso que me hubieran dado nunca! Aunque era inocente y todo eso… era muy tierno… cerré los ojos y le correspondí sin pensarlo mucho… me afirme de sus brazos y solté algunas lagrimas, ya que el miedo no se me pasaba aun, pero… Inuyasha hacia un gran trabajo. Me solto lentamente y vi un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me sonrió de manera tierna y me limpio las mejillas.

-tenia tanto miedo yo también- le dije recordando sus palabras- no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras llegado…

-no voy a dejar que nada te pase…- me dijo seriamente pero con la mirada brillante- no quiero volver a verte pasar por algo así… tenía miedo…

-de qué?- le pregunte acercándome a él para abrazarlo y sentirme protegida.

-de que te pasara algo horrible… de no haber llegado a tiempo… dios me asuste tanto cuando reconocí tu voz…- me abrazo estrechando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-gracias…- le dije. De repente todo se volvió negro para mi… las emociones… eran demasiadas…

FIN DEL POV de Kagome

-Inuya…- Miroku miro a su amigo sin poder creer lo que veía. Había ido a abrir las puertas de su casa después de contestar el citofóno y saber quien lo había ido a ver, con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla… siempre era bueno pasar un rato con un amigo cuando se está aburrido en casa con tu hermanita, pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Inuyasha traía en brazos nada más ni nada menos que a su musa inspiradora- pero qué demonios paso!- exclamo sorprendido. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a un lado y le indico que pasara- déjala en el sofá…- le indico. Camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras y grito- Koharu! Trae el botiquín que está en la habitación de nuestros padres!

-que paso?- le pregunto una muchacha de 13 años. Pecosa y de cabellos castaños como su hermano.

-no pregunte y tráelo!- le dijo con la voz fuerte. Enseguida la muchacha fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.

-para que él botiquín?- pregunto después de dejar a Kagome en el sofá de cuero color marrón.

-por el alcohol… - Inuyasha lo miro sospechosamente- para despertarla- aclaro sabiendo que su amigo lo miraba con sospecha- pero dime como es que… tu chica ideal esta desmallada y contigo?- pregunto mirándolo con curiosidad.

-me la encontré pidiendo ayuda- le dijo mirando a Kagome con tristeza- estaban a punto de abusar de ella…

-padre bendito…- dijo Miroku en un susurro- y porque estabas en la calle?

- me pelee con mi familia- respondió con simpleza. Miroku no dijo más, sabía que su amigo tenía problemas con su familia y que lo único que quería era tener 18 años para irse de la casa.

-y porque la señorita Kagome estaba a esa hora en la calle?- pregunto tratando de comprender- estaba sola?

-si…- le dijo acariciando la frente de Kagome con la mano izquierda- estaba en unas calles muy solas y un hombre la tenia sujeta… si no hubiera estado gritando no la hubiese visto…- Inuyasha apretó el puño de la mano libre.

-que le habrá pasado para estar sola en la calle… a las 10 de la noche?- pregunto Miroku al aire tratando de pensar en alguna razón.

-aquí esta lo que me pediste herma… Kagome sempai!- grito Koharu llendo hacia la muchacha que estaba acostada en el sofá- por Kami! Que le paso?- pregunto mirando a su hermano y luego a Inuyasha- que le hicieron?

-nada malo- dijo Miroku arrebatándole el botiquín- no preguntes tanto…- Koharu miro a su hermano indignada. Miroku ignoro todo y abrió una botella de alcohol que encontró entre las cosas del botiquín. Paso la botella por la nariz de Kagome quien arrugo la nariz por el olor y luego abrió los ojos con lentitud- ya esta despierta…

-kya!- grito sentándose de golpe y abrazando a Inuyasha sin darse cuenta al ver a un hombre frente a ella.

-tranquila Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha saliendo del susto de la reacción de la chica- solo es Miroku…

-ni que fuera tan feo- dijo Miroku fingiendo indignación.

-oh perdóname – dijo Kagome mirando con vergüenza la cara de Miroku- donde estoy?- le pregunto a Inuyasha, pero al ver que lo tenía tan cerca y abrazado enrojeció y lo solto de inmediato.

-están en mi casa- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa imperceptible al ver a los chicos sonrojados y mirando hacia cualquier dirección.

-Kagome sempai se encuentra bien?- pregunto Koharu entrando en la charla al verse ignorada.

-oh Koharu chan- dijo mirándola- que haces aquí?- le pregunto mirándola extrañada.

-vivo aquí…- le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa- Miroku es mi hermano mayor…

-no… enserio?- le pregunto sorprendida. Miro a Miroku y a Koharu a la vez, de uno al otro buscando parecidos entre los dos. Lo único que vio era: el color de piel, de pelo, la forma de la cara y la forma de los ojos, pero nada más.

-cuando Miroku era más joven se parecía más a mi… por desgracia mi hermano se parece más a nuestro padre… sobre todo en el color de sus ojos y sus mañas- le dijo divertida al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano y la sonrisa de Inuyasha y Kagome.

-como es que conoces a Koharu?- pregunto Miroku para desviar el tema- Koharu a penas va a segundo año de secundaria y tu ya estás en preparatoria…- dijo mirando a Kagome quien parecía recordar.

-fue a finales del año pasado y a comienzos de este cuando la vi… como estaba en el club de natación, nos pidieron hacer una demostración en la secundaria y como Koharu estaba ahí y no nadaba muy bien había pedido mi ayuda… este año la vi en las competencias cuando nos pidieron asesorarlas…- Kagome sonrió- ha mejorado mucho…

-arigato Kagome sempai- dijo Koharu sonrojada- bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir… mañana quede de ir con mis amigas temprano al museo… nos vemos- se despidió inclinándose levemente.

-tienes una hermana muy linda- dijo Kagome cuando Koharu ya no estaba.

-cuando hay gente que le agrada… conmigo es una lapa que ni con espátula puedo sacar…- dijo riendo- puedo preguntar qué hacía a estas horas en la calle?- Kagome se entristeció al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-tuve un pequeño problema familiar…- dijo mordiéndose el labio- y salí para despejarme…

- sé que eso es bueno, pero no debía irse a estas horas usted sola…- dijo mirando a Inuyasha quien parecía comprenderla- iré por unos bocadillos…- se puso de pie y vio que Inuyasha lo miraba- no me tardo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Inuyasha enrojeció.

-gracias por todo Inuyasha kun- dijo Kagome mirándolo- de verdad…

-no te preocupes- le dijo tomando sus manos- yo también había tenido un problema en casa con mi familia…- le sonrió- lo único bueno de esto es que te vi…- inmediatamente después de decir eso se sonrojo- quiero decir que…

-gracias…- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- pero creo que debo volver a casa… mi mamá debe estar preocupada…

-puedes llamarla para que te vengan a buscar…- le dijo un poco temeroso de que se fuera sola- o puedo acompañarte a tu casa…

-llamare a mi tía- dijo tranquila- ella podrá venir por mi… estaré con ella…

-bueno…- dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Se sentía mal, no solo por la situación, si no porque otra vez había insinuado lo que sentía, aparte de haberla besado, y parecía que ella no sentía nada- "entonces porque me correspondió?"- se pregunto viendo como ella buscaba algo dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón- pasa algo?

-no tengo mi móvil- le dijo soltando un resoplido.

-ten- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su móvil- iré a ayudar a Miroku…- dijo dándole privacidad.

-Inuyasha kun- lo llamo Kagome. Este de inmediato se dio la vuelta- no eres feliz con tu familia?- le pregunto. Inuyasha se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero decidió decir la verdad… por alguna razón ella le daba confianza.

-no- le dijo- si por mi fuera… me iría de casa- suspiro- pero necesito un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo para mantenerlo…- esa era su idea. Tener 18 e irse de la casa y vivir su vida tranquilamente sin tener que rendirles cuentas a sus padres, la escuela no era problema, solo tenía que tener un departamento y dinero.

- entiendo- le dijo dándole una sonrisa- no soy la única infeliz eh?- le dijo a modo de broma, pero Inuyasha sabía que lo decía enserio.

-así es- le dijo sonriendo- pero esta vida nos toco y hay que aceptarla tal cual es…- Kagome solto una risita- que sucede?

- te ves muy lindo diciendo cosas tan maduras- Inuyasha se sonrojo y Kagome amplió su sonrisa- gracias… por aparecer en mi vida…

-no hay de que- le dijo y se fue pensando- "no Kagome… gracias a ti… por aparecer en la mía"

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Revelaciones, futura declaración

_**Capítulo IV: "revelaciones…futura declaración"**_

**POV Inuyasha **

Había sido la peor maldita semana que me había tocado vivir… mi padre al día siguiente cuando me vio después de haberme ido y haberle dicho que se fuera al infierno, me había golpeado diciéndome que no era nadie para faltarle el respeto y me dijo que sentía vergüenza de que yo fuera la oveja negra de la familia, siempre siendo mediocre en mis calificaciones y en casa.

Me había quedado callado, para que hablar? No sacaría nada. Después del regaño de mi padre, mi madre también lo hiso diciéndome que no entendía el por qué de mi rebeldía y que yo era un irrespetuoso, también la había ignorado de buena manera, pero a Sesshomaru le cerré la puerta en la cara cuando quiso dárselas de mi padre y regañarme también.

Quedaban dos semanas, dos semanas y me podría ir ya de la casa, tendría mis 18 años… había estado buscando trabajo y lo había conseguido en la escuela secundaria donde Koharu la hermana menor de Miroku estaba estudiando, le hacía de ayudante al profesor de deportes, no ganaba demasiado, pero era suficiente para poder comprarme algunas cosas.

En mi habitación no había nada que fuera mío, todo estaba en casa de Miroku. Y era de esa manera, porque no quería que mis padres me arrebataran esas cosas para manipularme. Lo único mío en mi casa era mi celular- que me había dado mi abuela- y mi ropa que me había comprado con otros trabajos que tenia.

Mis padres creían que yo era un vago bueno para nada, pero la verdad es que yo siempre trabajaba de medio tiempo para tener dinero e independizarme de mis padres lo más pronto posible, no era como Sesshomaru que aun cuando era mayor, recibía el dinero de mi padre. Yo no quería deberles nada a ellos así que trabajaba para tener dinero extra.

Lo único bueno de la semana había sido que Kagome se había ofrecido a ayudarme en mis estudios. Le había dicho que quería irme de mi casa pronto, y ella me había dicho que si quería ser completamente independiente, debía tener buenas notas para poder ir a una universidad becado. Me había causado una alegría enorme que se ofreciera a ayudarme con las asignaturas. De hecho, después de la escuela, iría conmigo a mi casa…

No podía estar más feliz por eso…

Así que me dedique a caminar distraídamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Ese día teníamos el día libre porque el maestro no había llegado y nos dejaron estar en el patio.

Tenía que decirle a Kagome que ahora nos veríamos más seguido…

Me había inscrito en el club de música y de teatro…

Todo para estar más cerca de ella…

0000oooo00000

**POV Kagome **

Después de haberme ido de la casa de Miroku con mi tía. Me había puesto a pensar en una manera de ayudar a Inuyasha como agradecimiento. Mi tía había sido muy amable conmigo y me había brindado mucha ayuda- no le había dicho lo que el maldito bastardo me había casi hecho- con respecto al problema de mis padres… aun recordaba lo que le había dicho…

FLASH BACK

_-ya tranquila querida… llame a mi hermano y le dije que estabas aquí- mi tía me veía con cariño. Mi tía Midoriko era la hermana melliza de mi padre. Era la mayor por una diferencia de 4 minutos. Mi tía era mi madrina e intima amiga de mi madre. Yo la admiraba muchísimo porque era una mujer emprendedora, tenía su propia compañía que había sido heredada de mi abuelo. Mi padre había estudiado ortodoncia y no había querido ser empresario, pero mi tía si y manejaba la compañía de maravillas._

_-no sabe que es vivir en un infierno- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no sé cuando mi padre dejo de ser ese hombre que vivía por su familia para ahora ser un extraño…_

_-de seguro es por culpa del inepto de Naraku- dijo mi tía con desprecio. La mire fijamente sorprendida de que mi tía hablara así de alguien._

_-como lo sabe?- le pregunte sin poder evitarlo._

_-yo también conocí a Naraku, iba a la preparatoria con tu padre, recuerdas?- me dijo sonriéndome- claro que en distintos cursos… Naraku siempre había sido un mediocre, pero Kaoru lo tenía como amigo… y desde siempre trataba de complacerlo…_

_-pero no entiendo…- le dije apretando las manos- porque siempre le hace caso…_

_-porque Kaoru se siente culpable- me confesó mi tía moviendo la cabeza negativamente- porque él era feliz es preparatoria y él no…_

_-mamá también iba en la escuela en ese momento…- murmure recordando las veces que mi madre me había contado de niña como se habían conocido mis padres._

_-así es- me dijo peinándose sus largos cabellos negros- tu madre era mi amiga desde que íbamos en el primer año de preparatoria y mi hermano siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y Naomi igual… yo me había encargado de unirlos más…_

_-y donde entra ese hombre?- le pregunte sin lograr ocultar el desprecio que le tenía._

_-Naraku en esos días estaba enamorado de mi- me dijo restándole importancia- Naraku había ayudado a Kaoru con Naomi, aunque la verdad no hiso mucho- me dijo con una sonrisa- como había visto que Kaoru vivía en su mundo con Naomi y yo ya no andaba tanto con ella por razones obvias, había pensado que era su oportunidad de "conquistarme"- me dijo con burla- yo lo rechace en secundaria mas de 50 veces y él quedo sentido por mis desprecios…_

_-y eso?- le pregunte con una sonrisa. No podía evitar evocar a Naraku sufriendo._

_-era un abusivo, siempre hacia que Kaoru hicieras sus tareas y como mi hermano es muy estúpidamente inocente las hacía con gusto… odiaba que tratara a mi hermano como un perro… ese era mi trabajo- me miro con arrogancia y yo sonreí- la verdad era con muchos muy abusivo y además era un flojo… nunca me gusto la gente que no se esforzaba, se lo dije muchas veces, pero él siempre tuvo la ridícula idea de que a mí, él me gustaba…_

_-y donde entra la culpa de mi padre?- pregunte tratando de atar cabos._

_-Naraku quedo despechado con mis rechazos y culpo a Kaoru por ser un mal amigo, dijo que él lo había ayudado con Naomi y que él no había sido capaz de interceder conmigo para que pudiera ser su novia- mi tía suspiro con cansancio- no sabes las muchas veces que me pelee con mi hermano por su culpa, Naraku sabia usar muy bien sus palabras, siempre supo que la amistad para mi hermano era sagrada y por eso lo manipulo… mi hermano siempre se sintió culpable al ver que Naraku sufría con mi desprecio, aunque yo sabía que solo era para recibir los favores de mi hermano… Naraku se acostaba con media escuela y siempre le tuvo envidia a Kaoru…_

_-entonces… aun manipula a mi padre por eso?- pregunte sin poder creer lo ingenuo y tonto que era mi padre._

_-así es. Te sorprendería mucho ver que le dice… después de presenciarlo una vez, le dije o más bien le grite a mi hermano que Naraku era un miserable y que lo estaba manipulando solo por su despecho, le dije mis razones de rechazo y que no era su maldita culpa… Naraku se metió en medio y enredo todo… desde ese día me enfade con Kaoru diciéndome a quien prefería creerle, a su propia hermana o a un estúpido sujeto que no lo merecía… desde ese día ya no le hablo mas… tu padre es un idiota… no te sientas ofendida querida- me dijo sonriéndome un poco avergonzada._

_-no se preocupe- le dije simplemente- ojala yo pudiera ser como usted y decirle a mi padre lo que pienso sin importarme nada… ha tratado mal a mi madre por culpa de las mentiras de Naraku…- mire hacia el techo con la mirada perdida._

_-mi padre jamás permitiría algo así- dijo mi tía molesta- quiere a Naomi como una hija y esa casa es tanto mía como de mi hermano, pero mi padre es el que la gobierna, si supiera lo que les hace a ustedes, de seguro expulsaría a Naraku y a tu padre- tomo un sorbo de su té con tranquilidad- pero claro, como el miserable de Naraku sabe que mi padre ha ido a un vieja a Yokohama y no vendrá en varios días se aprovecha… ah pero espera a que vuelva, mi padre tiene muy buen ojo con la gente mala y Naraku jamás le agrado, si se entera de cómo los ha tratado y que Kaoru dejo vivir ahí a Naraku…mmmm- sonrío con maldad- no querría estar en sus zapatos…_

_-lo sé- me puse a reír. Mi abuelo sencillamente era encantador y nos quería a mi madre, hermano y a mí como si fuéramos sus tesoros- tía- la llame un poco avergonzada- recuerdas al chico que viste cuando fuiste por mi?- le pregunte._

_- como no verlo- me respondió con una sonrisa sospechosa- te tenias bien guardado a tu novio eh?- me dijo con picardía. Yo me sonroje._

_-Inuyasha no es mi novio- le dije evitando mirarla. Ciertamente Inuyasha era un buen amigo, al que YO le gustaba, pero él a mi no… creo- es un compañero que fue muy amable en prestarme ayuda cuando lo necesitaba…_

_-eso no lo hace cualquier muchacho querida- me dijo mi tía bebiendo su té de manzanilla- más bien diría yo que ese muchacho te veía con ojos de mas que una simple amiga…_

_-bueno, que yo le guste no quiere decir que él sea mi novio- mire hacia la ventana de su casa. Mi tía tenía una casa preciosa, decorada con muy buen gusto y muy amplia._

_-mjmm- me dijo sin creerme- de seguro te mueve el piso no es así?- yo sin ser consiente asentí- lo sabia! Es un chico muy guapo y se ve que le interesas…_

_-amm- me sonroje furiosamente- bueno… de él te quería hablar- mi tía me miro con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos._

_-que pasa con el chico?- me dijo levantándome una ceja._

_-bueno, pues…- tenía que ser valiente. Mi tía me leía como a un libro, igual que mi madre- tiene problemas con su familia sabes? Y pronto cumplirá los 18 años… me gustaría ayudarle a encontrar un trabajo y un piso para que se independice…_

_-o para hacer cochinadas solitos los tortolitos- me levanto las cejas sugestivamente y yo comencé a negar frenéticamente con mi cabeza avergonzada- pero mira que roja te has puesto!- me dijo con una risita._

_-tía…- le dije en un reproche- necesito que me ayudes… esto es serio… no es feliz en su casa y quiero devolverle de algún modo su ayuda- mi tía cambio su expresión a una de completa seriedad._

_-bueno… ya sé cómo ayudarte…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día casi me había desvelado escuchando lo que me decía. Al final me había ayudado más de lo que pude haber pedido. Estaba tan contenta…

Cuando lo encontrara le diría la noticia, o tal vez tendría que decírsela en su casa? No lo sabía pero estaba tan ansiosa por comunicarle que sus problemas se habían acabado que…

-deja de fastidiarme Miroku!- me escondí entre los casilleros. Ellos estaban caminando justo hacia mí pero no me habían visto. Por qué me escondía? Ni idea… yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero de alguna manera me sentía nerviosa. Los mire disimuladamente, se habían detenido junto a los casilleros y no me podían ver ahí, aunque parecían muy concentrados en lo que se decían.

-es enserio Inuyasha! No puedes ser mas idiota!- escuche que le decía.

-no es por ser idiota- le respondió. La verdad Inuyasha sonaba demasiado fastidiado.

-Inuyasha si sigues así es mejor que seas un sacerdote… con esa actitud jamás te acostaras con ninguna mujer!- Miroku parecía cansado como si ese tema lo cansara en demasía . Pero no preste mucha atención. A que se refería Miroku.

-ese es mi problema!- le reclamo- si quiero o no tener sexo con alguien me incumbe solo a mi…

-tienes casi 18 malditos años y ni siquiera has tenido sexo con alguien… ni una vez!- abrí la boca y de seguro hasta moscas pudieron entrar. Inuyasha era… virgen?

-y que!- le reclamo. Se escuchaba avergonzado lo que me dio la razón… era virgen.

-todos los chicos, incluso la mayoría de las chicas ya han estado con alguien… que esperas tu? Tienes a miles de chicas babosas por ti! Y tu como idiota las rechazas… es ella verdad?- escuche que le preguntaba. Me quede intrigada. Quien era esa chica de la que hablaba?- es ella la que te impide estar con otras chicas? Estas esperando por ella? Quieres que tu primera experiencia sexual sea con la chica de tus sueños?

-si maldita sea!- le dijo enojado- si eso es lo que quiero! Solo la quiero a ella… a nadie más! Solo a ella!- quede más intrigada. Quien era ella? Esa que no lo dejaba estar con otras chicas?

-y que esperas?- le dijo- ella jamás te hará caso, además la tratas como una dama de la época victoriana…

-porque la amo maldición!- le dijo. Me sonroje. Nunca había pensado que Inuyasha sería de esos chicos tan… apasionados y que amara de esa forma tan… fiel…- la respeto demasiado como para ofrecerle un revolcón rápido y nada mas… merece algo mejor…

-sabes que quiere a otro- le dijo Miroku con tono de lastima- deberías salir con otras chicas y no esperar a que tu "princesa"- le dijo resaltando la palabra- venga y te diga lo que quieres…

-pero solo me pasan cosas con ella!- le grito casi histérico- nadie es como ella… nadie le llega ni a la suela del zapato… ella es todo lo que quiero para mi… la única que me provoca ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos… de besarla hasta que se desmalle…- sentí una punzada de envidia en mi pecho. La chica que tenía el corazón de Inuyasha era una suertuda.

-entonces díselo, conquístala y deja de ser el maldito santurrón… a mi no me molesta porque es tu vida, pero sabes que no es nada agradable que los chicos se burlen y ya están sospechando…

-odio que me presionen! Me da igual lo que piensen…

-pero conseguirás lo que todos queremos los hombres… experiencia y una buena sesión de sexo ardiente… tu saldrás ganando, te acostaras con la chica que quieres y después tendrás un bonito recuerdo…

-haces parecer todo tan sucio…- le dijo con el tono asqueado- Kagome merece más que algo así… yo jamás la usaría para algo así… solo para bajar un calentón…

-yo no dije eso- escuche que decía Miroku. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Era yo… esa chica de la que Inuyasha hablaba… él me quería a mi… solo a mí.

-pero así lo haces parecer- le dijo Inuyasha. Suspiro fuertemente y yo sujete mi corazón- la amo tanto… me encanta verla feliz… incluso hoy le diría que me había inscrito en el club de música y en el de teatro para pasar tiempo con ella… aunque a ella no le importe… me encanta pasarla junto a ella… en toda mi vida me había sentido más feliz….- sonreí como tonta. Me sentía tan alagada… tan querida… no dudaba en las palabras de Inuyasha porque en sus ojos lo veía cada vez que me miraba a los ojos… siempre me transmitía sus sentimientos.

-bueno entonces que harás? Vas a quedarte sentado a ver cómo pasa tu vida, chicas hermosas que están dispuestas a darte un buen momento, por una chica que te ve como un amigo?- quise golpear a Miroku. Él era buen chico y simpático, pero parecía ser el diablo tratando de ensuciar el corazón de Inuyasha- harás celibato toda tu vida esperando algo imposible?

-si es así o no es mi problema…- quería mirarlo o no sé por qué pero tenía ganas de besarlo- Kagome merece muchísimas cosas solo por existir… es la mujer más hermosa que he visto y…

-y estas estúpidamente enamorado- la voz de Miroku sonó extrañamente dulce al decir eso- pensé que estabas confundido en un principio pero ya vi que estas enamorado de la alumna ejemplar- fruncí el ceño. Odiaba de verdad ese título que me habían puesto los maestros- Kagome es un chica afortunada… además de hermosa

-Miroku- dijo Inuyasha en una advertencia- si te atreves a…

-además de enamorado eres celoso… oh dios nos libre de tu mal genio si alguien te la quita- sonreí mas. Inuyasha me quería…. Que quería!... un momento! Por qué me sentía feliz con eso?

-ya…-oh dios! Estaba confundida! Y más ahora…. Ahora Inuyasha no solo me gust…. Digo. Ahora no solo Inuyasha es mi amigo, si no que se adapta a la perfección con lo que yo quería… un chico tan virgen como yo que no se burlaría de mi por mi poca experiencia y parecía todo resultar a mi favor… me sentí mal de pensar si quiera en utilizar a Inuyasha para experimentar y no quedarme atrás de mis amigas…. Pero…. Trate de mirar a Inuyasha y lo vi avanzar con Miroku hacia los jardines. Me lo quede mirando sintiendo como mi corazón latía como loco. Nunca había escuchado una confesión de amor más linda como la que él me dijo, bueno, a Miroku, pero que iba dirigida a mi… nunca pensé despertar un sentimiento así en alguien… y menos en alguien tan perfecto como Inuyasha… oh dios… estaba condenada.

000ooo000

-que, que, qué?- me grito Sango cuando la lleve a la azotea para contarle- no puedo creer que sea virgen alguien a esta edad!... bueno aparte de ti

-Rin también lo es- le dije tratando de defenderme. Rin era una chica muy infantil que también era mi amiga y conservaba su virginidad intacta al igual que yo.

-siento mucho decirte que Rin la perdió la fiesta pasada- abrí mis ojos y mi boca asombrada.

-Rin?- pregunte sin creerlo- pero… con quien!

-con mi hermano…- me dijo Sango sin importarle mucho.

-pero Kohaku es menor que Rin!- dije aun mas sorprendida.

-ay Kagome…- me dijo mirándome con un poco de lastima- ves lo que te pierdes por no ir a las fiestas? Cuando tú vas a una todos están tan tomados que no recuerdan ni quienes son… Rin y Kohaku se gustaron y bueno ahí en una de las habitaciones estuvieron hasta que los encontré al otro día abrazados y desnudos…- no lo podía creer… incluso hasta Rin! Que era muchísimo mas niña que yo!- bueno pero parece que ya te vino el príncipe no?- la mire confundida- Inuyasha concuerda con la descripción que me diste del hombre con quien perderías tu virginidad… un chico imposiblemente virgen y bueno ya lo tienes y está enamorado de ti… que mejor que eso? Ahora solo deben estar solos, lo seduces y sabrás de lo que te has perdido todo este tiempo…

- lo haces parecer tan sucio- recordé que Inuyasha había dicho lo mismo y me sonroje.

-ay Kagome, pero si es solo sexo… no es como si te fueras a enamorar… todas lo hacen… incluso hasta la zorra de Kikyo- solté un gruñido al escuchar su nombre- por primera vez en la historia, Kikyo es mejor que tú en algo…

-que!- le grite- solo es mejor que yo porque se ha acostado con media escuela? Y a seducido e intentado hacerlo con la otra mitad?... perdóname Sango, pero que ella tenga experiencia con el sexo no quiere decir que sea más inteligente o mejor que yo- odiaba ser comparada con esa zorra. Y la odiaba a ella.

-pero si ha vivido más cosas que tú teniendo tu misma edad- mire a Sango con ira- perdón Kagome…sé que-sonaba arrepentida, pero la interrumpí.

-entonces se su amiga si la admiras tanto!- le grite enojada y dolida- No porque yo quiera dejar de ser virgen para no estar tan atrás de todas, quiere decir que quiera ser como esa zorra… no quiero que me compares solo porque no soy como las demás!- me fui del lugar hecha una furia.

No lo podía creer… incluso mi mejor amiga estaba en mi contra! Desesperadamente busque a la única persona que se me paso por la mente… con la única que sabía que iba a estar bien y segura…

-Inuyasha!- le grite cuando lo vi caminar distraídamente hacia mí. Corrí en su dirección para abrazarlo y él alargo los brazos para recibirme- Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- murmure entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien estar así… me recordaba tantas cosas del pasado…

-que paso?- me pregunto preocupado. Me abrace mas a él buscando protección y él me estrecho con más fuerza.

-estoy cansada de que me presionen por estar atrás…- le dije. Y era muy cierto. No solo había sido Sango, Ayame y las otras chicas siempre decían que si seguía con esa actitud, sería una solterona virgen hasta los 50 años con animales como compañía. Todas decían que si seguía así era mejor que fuera monja… me sentía tan atrás de ellas… como si yo fuera un estorbo. Todas iban a fiestas, se maquillaban y se acostaban con chicos de su edad y yo… me quedaba en casa leyendo o haciéndole compañía a mi madre, aunque no me molestaba, me habían criado así y no me molestaba… pero me sentía tan atrás… - de siempre ser la única a la que siempre critican… de que esperen todos algo de mi… de que las chicas se burlen de cómo soy… te parezco demasiado santurrona?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos. Él me sonrío.

- me pareces la chica mas adorable que he visto- me beso la frente y yo sonreí. Me sentía tan feliz con él…ni mi estúpido capricho (Akito) lograba que se me acelerara el corazón así… Inuyasha siempre seria ese chico especial. Si… desde que conozco a Inuyasha me había gustado… pero nunca me atreví a decirle. Era tan genial… siempre con una actitud despreocupada, como si no le importara nada… tan serio y tan extrovertido otras veces… incluso muchas veces cuando recibía cartas de admiradores secretos, rezaba internamente porque alguna de esas hermosas cartas fueran envidas por él… con los años, había perdido la esperanza y vi en Akito kun una salida a ese sentimiento. Además Akito me había dicho muchas cosas que me habían hecho querer demostrarle que estaba equivocado, una de ellas era que yo no era capaz de seducir a nadie… y estúpidamente había tratado de hacerlo con él… ahí entraba la zorra, pero ese es otro tema. Ahora que sabía que Inuyasha me correspondía… que podía ser mejor?- no te dejes presionar por cosas tontas… tu vive las cosas a tu ritmo…- me encantaba me que aconsejara… me encantaba estar en sus brazos. Estaba decidido. Haría un plan… un plan para que pudiéramos estar juntos sin que nadie nos dijera nada… y lo que me había dado mi tía Midoriko sería un buen inicio… ahora solo me quedaba planear una manera de confesarme con él y ver si él estaría de acuerdo… pero pensé que todo se valía con tal de tenerlo… era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida… y no lo quería perder ahora que había llegado a mi cuando más lo necesitaba.

-gracias por estar así conmigo…- le dije besando su mejilla. Me puse de pintitas porque me sacaba una cabeza de alto.

-no hay porque maestra- me reí cuando me dijo así. Habíamos acordado que lo ayudaría. Lo que me recordaba.

- te tengo una sorpresa- le dije mirándole a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa.

-si?- me dijo con carita de curiosidad. Igual a la de un niño.

-si… cuando vaya a tu casa te digo… eso sí, tendrás que comenzar a empacar- le avise. Inuyasha me miro confundido- ya sabrás…- lo abrace otra vez sintiéndome feliz… no recordaba alguna vez que hubiera sido más feliz a que como lo era ahora con Inuyasha abrazándome… cuidándome… amándome…

-espero que sean buenas noticias…- me dijo en una risita, tomándome me la mano para ir a nuestro salón… juntos.

-pues claro… no me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias- le dije guiñándole un ojo, riéndome cuando se sonrojo.

-pues me tendrás curioso todo el día…- me dijo apretando con un poco de fuerza mi mano. Lo mire y lo vi fijarse en el salón, como si no estuviera seguro de entrar junto a mí. Supuse que lo hacía para no despertar habladurías.

-qué esperas- le dije estrechando su mano.

-sería mejor que nos soltáramos… de seguro pensaran algo que no es y después Akito pensara que no estás libre- escondió su mirada en su flequillo. Yo lo hice mirarme poniéndole mi mano libre en su mejilla.

-no me importa… porque tú eres y serás lo más importante… antes que ese idiota- me miro sorprendido y luego me sonrío con la mirada brillante- eres para mi….

- y tú para mi…- le sonreí. Él me devolvió el gesto al instante y entramos juntos al salón. Todos los chicos se nos quedaron mirando, inclusive Miroku y Sango que parecían sorprendidos de vernos de la mano. Los ignoramos y me fui a sentar junto a él. Inuyasha apenas me senté apretó mi mano entre las suyas.

-esta tarde- le dije bajito cuando el maestro entro en el salón- te diré algo importante…

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Un día para recordar

_**Capítulo V: "Un día para recordar"**_

**POV Kagome **

Habíamos sido el centro de atención. Incluso hasta el maestro nos había quedado mirando cuando nos vio sentados uno al lado del otro en el salón. Vi a Sango mirarme varias veces como tratando de hablarme, pero yo aun seguía enojada con ella así que la ignore todo el tiempo. El maestro había dado un trabajo en parejas y le ofrecí a Inuyasha ser mi pareja, a lo que sorprendido acepto. Ahí me di cuenta que Inuyasha no era para nada un tonto, era muy listo, solo que era muy flojo, o por lo menos eso era lo que él me dijo.

Mientras hacíamos el trabajo me confesó que había algunas asignaturas que le complicaban más que otras y que no le gustaba ser, ni el mejor, ni el peor, que solo era un chico que se conformaba con notas suficientes que lo ayudaran a pasar de grado. Y así pasamos toda la hora trabajando juntos y conociéndonos mejor.

Le coquetee casi todo el tiempo, y le mande sutiles indirectas de mi interés por él. Yo había reconocido- a mi misma claro- que él me gustaba y planeaba sorprenderlo con el rasgo que mi madre mas destacaba en mí… mi franqueza y mi forma picara de ser. Así que tenía que prepararme para darle la noticia de su pronta independizacíon y de mi interés por él. Ya dejaría de ser tan santurrona e iría por lo que yo deseaba sin miedos y lo que yo deseaba en este momento era a… Inuyasha.

Al tocar para el fin de clases le dije a Inuyasha que me diera su dirección para llegar a su casa. Al principio él quería acompañarme a mi casa para irnos juntos, pero le dije que debía hacer algo primero y que tenía que avisarle a mi madre y ya no se pudo negar.

-entonces nos vemos a las 6- le dije sonriendo.

-te estaré esperando… maestra- yo solté una risita que de seguro se vio muy tonta, pero no me importo. Estaba feliz, Inuyasha se llevaría una gran sorpresa y estaba de lo mas emocionada de ser yo quien se la diera- le di un beso en la mejilla y camine a paso lento hasta mi casa, aun tenía mucho tiempo.

**POV Inuyasha**

Después de despedirme de Kagome quede con la sensación de que algo bueno me pasaría. Sé que no tengo que ir demasiado rápido con mi imaginación, pero parecíamos novios o esa impresión me dio cuando entramos al salón de la mano y quedamos de juntarnos en mi casa, para estudiar obviamente.

Al llegar al portón de mi casa mi sonrisa se murió inevitablemente. Me di ánimos al entrar y deje mis zapatos en la entrada – de forma ordenada para evitar un regaño- subí a mi cuarto sin decir nada, sabía que de seguro o Shiori o mi madre estarían en casa y no me apetecía encontrármelas… aunque no creo que nada evitara que mi alegría se fuera. Kagome vendría a mi casa a estar conmigo… aunque fuera para estudiar, ella pasaría tiempo conmigo y si yo me comportaba bien de seguro le podría llegar a gustar. Pero paso a paso, no quería presionarla ni hacerme ilusiones eso sería catastrófico.

-Inuyasha!-la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos. Me estaba vistiendo o tratando de buscar algo que me quedara bien y que la impresionara, no es que yo siempre me preocupara de cómo andaba vestido, la verdad me daba igual, pero esta ocasión era distinta- baja ahora mismo!- ni siquiera me dedico un saludo primero, pero eso ya era algo de todos los días así que lo ignore.

-ya voy!- le grite de vuelta. Me decidí por ponerme unos jeans de color negro y una polera roja de manga larga que me hacia resaltar la musculatura que gracias al ejercicio y a mis trabajos de medio tiempo tenia- que pasa?- le pregunte a mi madre cuando llegue a la cocina donde se encontraba.

-…- mi madre me quedo mirando haciéndome una inspección a mi vestuario - quería que me ayudaras…

-bueno- fue lo único que le dije. Por lo general a mi madre siempre la ayudaba en la cocina, aunque cuando ella me regañaba se le olvidaba que lo hacía- oye…- la llame al rato mientras ella cortaba las verduras.

-qué?- me pregunto mi madre concentrada en su labor pero prestándome atención.

-hoy viene una compañera a estudiar conmigo…- me sonroje cuando mi madre detuvo su labor y me miro- ella se ofreció a ayudarme con ingles y con ciencias…

-a estudiar?- me pregunto sin creerlo- quien es "ella"- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-se llama Kagome Higurashi y es la mejor estudiante de mi salón… y por esa razón ella se ofreció a ayudarme, incluso hoy hicimos un trabajo juntos…- cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando más de la cuenta me calle- solo quería decirte que vendría… y que estaremos en…

-tu habitación?- me dijo mi madre con una mirada inquisidora.

-en el salón…- le dije. Ni loco la llevaba a mi habitación, por dos simples razones: la primera era que mi habitación era un desastre ahora con la ropa tirada en el piso y la segunda porque no podría detener a mi mente si una chica hermosa, mi chica hermosa estaba ahí conmigo los dos solos- vendrá a las 6…

-sabe llegar?- mi madre siguió con su trabajo y yo suspire sabiendo que ya me había autorizado para traerla. Que se negara! Estaba preparado para sacarle en cara que Sesshomaru traía a muchas chicas a casa y no era para estudiar precisamente.

-si… me ofrecí a traerla, pero ella se negó, tenía que hacer algo primero…- sonreí como un idiota cuando recordé el beso que me había dado de despedida y su hermosa sonrisa.

-ella te gusta…- me dijo mi madre. La mire y la vi mirarme fijamente. Me sonroje furiosamente y esquive su mirada, ella soltó una risita- así que por eso estas vestido así no? No es que te este diciendo que te vistes mal, hijo, pero nunca te vi demorarte tanto en cambiarte como hoy… así que supongo que la muchacha es especial para ti…

-no sé de que hablas- le dije colando los fideos que estaba haciendo.

-soy tu madre Inuyasha y te conozco- me mordí la lengua para tragarme las palabras que quería decir. Si me conociera sabría exactamente como me siento cada vez que me regañaban sin justificación- bien creo me dará gusto conocer a la novia de mi hijo…

-no es mi novia- le dije entre dientes.

-no importa- me dijo de forma obstinada- si llega a las 6 no crees que deberíamos esperarla para comer y así conocerla mejor?

-has lo que quieras…- le dije terminando mi labor y yendo al salón principal para prepararlo para su llegada.

Me quede mirando el reloj esperando a cada minuto su llegada, Shiori había llegado hace diez minutos y estaba con mi madre en su habitación hablando de cosas de chicas. Me quede mirando por la ventana tratando de que mis ansias se disiparan y a las seis en punto el timbre de mi casa sonó anunciando la llegada.

-hola…- la salude. Al abrir la puerta no había podido evitar sonreír al verla. Estaba preciosa! Se había puesto una falda de mezclilla del mismo color que mis pantalones, que era adornada por una cadena y una blusa que le quedaba perfecta del color de mi polera, llevaba unos zapatos negros que enmarcaban sus blancos pies y la hacían parecer una princesa- estamos combinados…- le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-ya me di cuenta…- ella soltó una risita y me quedo mirando a los ojos- me vas a odiar…

-no lo creo sensei… si eres muy estricta tal vez lo piense…- ella continuo riéndose y la invite a pasar. Le ofrecí un jugo de naranja el cual ella acepto con una sonrisa. Me sentí contento, sabía que a ella le gustaba ese jugo y me había preocupado de hacerlo mientras ayudaba a mi madre- bien con que comenzamos?- le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de centro del salón.

-que es lo que más te cuesta?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y viendo los cuadernos que tenia amontonados en la mesa.

-todo…- le dije bromeando. Ella se puso a reír y me miro fijamente.

-yo hablo enserio señor Taisho- la mire a los ojos y trague grueso.

-ingles…- le dije tratando de no mirarla fijamente.

-entonces empecemos con ingles…

Y la tarde comenzó a correr en un agradable silencio que solo fue roto cuando ella me explicaba algunas cosas referente a la pronunciación de palabras y a la manera correcta de escribir las oraciones.

-Inuyasha quería saber si…- la voz de mi madre hiso que dejara de mirar tan fijamente a Kagome. Ambas se miraban fijamente como evaluándose y recordé que a Kagome le había contado el conflicto con mis padres- buenas tardes…- saludo mi madre de forma agradable.

-buenas tardes señora Taisho- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie y dándole una cortes reverencia- me llamo Kagome Higurashi y soy compañera de Inuyasha kun- me sonroje al darme cuenta del honorifico, ella ahora que nos conocíamos mas solo me llamaba por mi nombre de pila y que me dijera así era tan extraño- espero no molestarla con mi presencia aquí…

-no es ninguna molestia- al parecer a mi madre le había caído bien, porque tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y una expresión de satisfacción al vernos- no han tenido problemas?

-no- me atreví a contestar- Kagome es muy buena maestra y no tengo dudas de nada…- Kagome me miro con las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulces expresión que me hiso tener ganas de besarla.

-mamá! Esto no lo entien…- mi hermana menor se quedo mirando a Kagome con la boca abierta- eres la novia de mi hermano?- me sonroje y quise decir algo para negarlo pero ella volvió a hablar- eres muy hermosa! Ahora por fin tengo una hermana con quien hablar de cosas de chicas…

-tú debes ser Shiori- dijo Kagome inclinándose frente a ella- Inuyasha me hablo mucho de ti…- enserio? No recuerdo haber dicho nada que no fueran cosas un poco resentidas- eres tan bonita como él te describió…- Shiori me miro con una sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas- la verdad es que quería felicitarla señora Taisho, Inuyasha kun es muy buen chico, me alegra saber que pude conocerlo…- tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar. Sus palabras eran solo para que me apreciaran mas y de alguna forma defenderme de las acusaciones de mis padres acerca de mi carácter- desde que lo conozco no me he llevado más que buenas impresiones, estoy contenta de poder conocer su casa…

-oh gracias a ti querida- mi madre tenía la mirada orgullosa y brillante y Shiori no dejaba de verme como si fuera genial. Era ridículo! Tenía que venir alguien ajeno a la familia para que se dieran cuenta de cómo era?- quieres cenar con nosotros más tarde?

-seria un placer- oh Kagome era tan perfecta. Me miro y me sonrió tomando mi mano entre las suyas- ahora es tu turno de ayudarme con historia…- que decía? En lo que a mí respecta, Kagome era genial en esa materia, a pesar de que a mí también ahí me iba bien, porque decía eso?

-pero mi cuaderno de historia está arriba…- dije sin pensar y con una expresión confundida.

-oh suban no hay problema, por mientras Shiori y yo ordenaremos aquí abajo y prepararemos la mesa…- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa agradable.

-la ayudo?- pregunto Kagome amablemente.

-no querida, ustedes continúen estudiando…- mi madre tomo a Shiori de la mano y ambas se fueron a la cocina. Yo mire a Kagome interrogante.

-no me invitas a tu habitación?- me pregunto con una sonrisa picara que yo no conocía en ella. Me puse rojo solo de pensar que podríamos hacer allá arriba, pero recordé que no éramos nada, o por lo menos no algo relacionado con lo que tenía en mente.

-oh claro- tome todos los cuadernos de la mesa y la hice seguirme. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, recordé porque no quería que entrara- espera Kagome!

-wow- me dijo cuando entro sin haberme escuchado- tu habitación es muy amplia…- miro el piso y vio la ropa regada por ahí- aunque esto esté aquí- dijo apuntando la ropa- no hay rastros de que seas desordenado y poco limpio… todas tus cosas están impecables…- me miro alzando una ceja- teniendo un escritorio en tu habitación me dejaste abajo solo para que no viera esto?- yo asentí avergonzado y ella soltó una risita- eres tan adorable…- lo dijo tan bajo que pensé que lo había imaginado, pero por la mirada que me daba se me paso por la mente que no había sido una alucinación- bueno, ya que terminamos por hoy, te ayudo a ordenar?

.yo lo hago…- dije dejando los cuadernos en el escritorio- tu solo siéntate en la cama y no hagas nada…- ella asintió y se puso a observarme. Cuando empezó a dar pequeños saltitos en la cama para comprobar la comodidad sentí que un nudo se me hacía en la garganta y que la sangre se me agolpara en la entrepierna- "si supiera cuantas veces la he imaginado ahí… haciendo eso sobre mi"- me dije reprendiéndome al instante por ser tan pervertido. La trate de ignorar, pero no podía evitar mirarla. Se había acostado en mi cama mirando al techo, sus pies tocaban el suelo y la falda se había subido un poco dejándome ver más de lo que podía soportar. Me golpe en la cabeza con la puerta del armario al darme la vuelta tan bruscamente para dejar de mirarla y solté una maldición.

-estas bien?- me pregunto. No me había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado y solo lo note cuando me voltee y la vi muy cerca de mi rostro- porque estas tan nervioso?

-no estoy nervioso- seguí con mi labor de doblar las prendas y de ignorar sin mucho éxito su presencia.

-oh claro que lo estas…- me dijo muy cerca de mi oído- por qué si no tratas de ignorarme tanto? Soy la primera chica en tu habitación quizás?- trague grueso al verme descubierto por ella, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocer algo así frente a ella- así que es así…- me di la vuelta dispuesto a decir algo pero me encontré con sus preciosos ojos mirándome fijamente- que sucede Inuyasha?- me dijo con una expresión juguetona- te pongo demasiado nervioso para decir algo en tu defensa?- todo esto parecía un juego impuesto por ella para provocarme. Por qué razón? Dios sabe… pero solo sabía yo una cosa… si ella quería jugar así conmigo… yo también podía jugar.

-no será al revés?- pregunte con un tono seductor que ni yo mismo me reconocí. Ella me sonrió con coquetería y me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo, desde que estuvimos con mi madre, ella me había estado coqueteando y yo muy estúpido no me di cuenta. Como podía ser tan ciego? Incluso puede decirse que desde que nos despedimos en la escuela ella me había estado coqueteando deliberadamente, su mirada, sus gestos, sus sonrisas e incluso el tono de su voz mientras me explicaba lo que no entendía. Era un soberano imbécil por no saber que ella había estado insinuando algún interés en mi como había sido capaz de ser tan idiota?- eres muy perversa no sensei?- le dije acercándome peligrosamente a su cara. Si lo que había sacado en mi deducción era cierto ella seguiría con el mismo juego.

-no…- me dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mi- me ves con cara de ser una chica mala?- en este momento su cara reflejaba una inocencia que de seguro la haría ganas un Oscar y me producía unas ganas enormes de besarla- dime Inu kun…- me dijo en tono seductor- me veo como alguien perverso?

-te ves como un ángel inocente y hermoso, tratando de llevar al infierno a un pecador… y créeme que yo no estaría más dispuesto a ir si eres tu mi verdugo… - tome su cara entre mis manos y ella me sonrió con algo parecido al amor que me trastorno las pocas neuronas sanas que tenia. La bese como si no fuera a existir un mañana, sacando de sus pulmones y de los míos el oxigeno que teníamos al profundizar en beso para saciar mi sed de ella. Saberme correspondido por sus labios solo aumento mis ganas de ella- eres cruel princesa…- le dije contra sus labios. Ella me miraba con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos y algo más que no pude notar cuando ella acaricio mis mejillas- aun sabiendo que me harás arder en el infierno, juegas con mis emociones al poner esa expresión en tu rostro…- nunca habría pensado de mi ser tan poético para hablar de algo, pero tal vez y Miroku tenía razón de que la trataba como una dama de la época Victoriana.

-si con esa expresión consigo que abras su corazón hacia mí… con gusto compartiré tu condena y arderemos los dos en el averno…- la volví a besar con hambre y ella me abrazo por el cuello pegándome más hacia su cuerpo.

-una cosa princesa…- le dije entre beso y beso mirándola a los ojos- yo… yo quiero respetarte sabes y no creo que sea lo mejor estar aquí en mi…- lo que quería decirle murió en mi boca cuando ella volvió a besarme. La acosté en el suelo de mi habitación siendo guiado únicamente por mis instintos. Parecía un animal en celo, mi cuerpo hacia todo por mí. Su sonrisa picara cuando me separe para contemplarla solo enardeció mas mis sentidos por ella y sus manos traviesas acariciando mi pecho solo me hacían desear cumplir todas las fantasías que había tendido con ella en esta misma habitación- no creo que a una sensei debería tenderla en el suelo…

-oh pero yo a un novio encantada lo tiraría en el piso…- sus palabras descaradas me hicieron sonreír. Ambos no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, pero a ambos nos daba igual. Solos, parecíamos reconocernos entre nosotros y entender nuestras raras mentes.

-entonces serás mi novia y podre tenderte en el suelo cada vez que quiera?- le pregunte besando sus mejillas.

-me lo tengo que pensar…- me dijo acariciando mi mandíbula con sus dedos- que dice mi alumno? Quiere que sea su novia y convertirse en mi ex alumno? O continuamos así?- esa era un arma de doble filo, si le decía que sería su novio, se levantaría, y si no lo hacía, de seguro haríamos un tontería en el piso- que dices? Novio o alumno?

-ambos…- le dije besando sus manos con paciencia- no quiero perder en ningún caso… soy muy ambicioso?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente. Ella me sonrió.

-no más que yo…- me dio un beso lento que hiso que ambos suspiráramos- pero por ahora creo que debemos levantarnos… tengo algo que decirte…

-pero antes que nada- otra vez la timidez quería vencerme. Por dios! Habíamos estado besándonos hace menos de un minuto y ahora me deba vergüenza hablar- lo que dije… o lo que dijimos… yo hablaba en serio con eso de que fueras mi… mi…- las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y supe que me veía estúpido siendo tan tímido ahora- mi… novia…- ella me miraba sin decir nada y me estaba comenzando a asustar- de verdad me gustaría que fueras mi novia… Kagome… prometo que te voy a cuidar y…

-cállate- me dijo poniendo sus dedos en mis labios. Me dio una sonrisa tan hermosa que estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar- no tienes que prometerme nada… sé que me vas a cuidar sin que me lo digas…- la vi cerrar los ojos y una duda se instalo en mi corazón… si ella me rechazaba de seguro moriría y si me aceptaba…- si quiero ser tu novia- la besaría hasta sacarle el aire y así lo hice un buen rato hasta que ella se separo de mi con una risita- espera, espera…- me dijo sin dejar de reír- de verdad tengo que decirte algo…

-qué es?- le pregunte teniéndola abrazada.

-ya tienes un departamento y un trabajo de medio tiempo que te ayudara a mantenerte… hable con mi tía Midoriko y ella me dio las llaves de tu nueva casa Inuyasha…- ella me sonrió y tomo mis mejillas entre tus manos- puedes instalarte cuando quieras… pero debes ir a hacer la entrevista con mi tía antes, para que te diga lo que harás en tu nuevo trabajo…

-estas diciéndome que… puedo irme de mi casa cuando quiera?- no lo podía creer. Había pasado meses buscando un pido donde pudiera vivir cuando fuera mayor de edad y ahora Kagome me decía que lo tenía y no solo eso… si no un trabajo para mantenerlo.

-mi tía dice que no tendrás que pagarle nada de renta por el departamento, dijo que lo consideraras un regalo de su parte por haberme cuidado…

-no puedo acertarlo…- le dije apretando el abrazo- no así sin más… tengo que pagarle renta a ella, más que mal ella es la dueña y…- Kagome me tapo la boca y me miro a los ojos.

-sabía que dirías eso, no sé por qué pero lo sabia- la mire avergonzado- y le dije lo mismo a mi tía poniéndome en tus zapatos- ella me sonrió- en la entrevista puedes acordar con ella los tramites y cómo quieres pagarle… siempre y cuando no sea con tu cuerpo- me lanzo una mirada de advertencia a lo que yo sonreí nervioso- no estoy dispuesta a compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con la mujer que nos está haciendo un favor y a la que le debemos tanto, por muy tía mía que sea…

-nos está haciendo un favor? Y que le debes algo tu? Kagome todo esto lo estás haciendo por mi… no tienes nada que deberle… mas bien, yo estoy en deuda contigo por hacer algo así por mi y con tu tía por ayudarme…

-claro que le debemos los dos…- ella me abrazo y me dio un corto beso en los labios que fue muy significativo- le pedí ese favor a ella, porque has sido muy bueno conmigo y ella hiso más de lo que yo creía… además ahora tienes un departamento y quien sabe lo que podamos hacer ahí los dos solos… así que gracias a ella, tengo un muy buen lugar donde pasar el tiempo con mi novio sin que nadie nos diga nada…- me miro de una forma sugerente y yo deje volar mi imaginación- así que no lo hice solo por ti… te dije que soy ambiciosa no? Pues ahora lo ves… no solo sales ganando tu mí querido Inuyasha… si no que yo también gano con esto… así que los dos estamos en deuda y fin del asunto…- la bese apasionadamente y sentí la alegría inundar mi pecho. Tenía a la mejor chica a mi lado, nadie habría hecho algo así por mí, por mucho que ella haya dicho que lo hiso también por ella, yo la conocía y sabia que sus intenciones habían sido ayudarme y devolverme un favor, de seguro ella no sabía que terminaríamos siendo novios y las ventajas de tener un departamento después.

Ese era el mejor día de mi vida y no solo porque tendría un piso donde poder independizarme y un trabajo para mantenerme sino que además… Kagome me había mostrado que yo le interesaba y ahora éramos oficialmente novios…

Ese sería un día que siempre tendría en mi mente…

Por siempre…

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Pensando en nuestro futuro

_****_**Bien aquí las dejo con un nuevo capi de este fic que tengo pensando y espero no sea muy largo... aunque todo depende de lo que ustedes quieran obviamente sus deseos son escuchados y serán concedidos si mi mente y mis manos hacen caso a lo que quiero XD**

**En este capitulo abra un muy pero muy corto LEMON por si acaso ya que tengo pensado en que los protagonistas se conoscan mas antes de ustedes saben :3 y podrán descubrir los problemas que tienen nuestros personajes con sus familias y las cosas tipicas - o tal vez no tanto- que preocupan a los adolescentes.**

**Ya no digo mas :p**

**espero que les guste y disfrutenlo!**

**espero sus comentarios :D**

**NINA S/E**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VI: "pensando en nuestro futuro"<strong>_

Kagome y él se miraron con picardía después de las palabras que había dicho. Las ventajas de tener un departamento habían sido de lo más tentadoras para los dos. Inuyasha la miro embelesado sin poder creerse aun que ella le correspondiera a sus sentimientos y menos que ella le sugiriera el compartir el departamento. Eso había avivado su imaginación que de por si era muy grande.

-me gusta cuando me miras así- le dijo ella de manera coqueta.

-así como?- pregunto sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

-me miras como si me adoraras, pero a la vez pones una expresión pervertida en tu rostro- el se sonrojo y volvió su cabeza para que no lo viera.

-"demonios"- se dijo avergonzado. Tenerla tan cerca y en su habitación, agregándole la sugerencia que ella había dicho del departamento habían sido suficientes para encenderlo y hacerlo imaginar muchas cosas poco sanas para un adolescente que no solo estaba enamorado, sino que también tenía las hormonas revolucionadas y estaba de lo más receptivo. La miro a los ojos y noto que tenia aun su mirada picara y trago duro cuando ella se le acerco rodeando su cuello y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él-Ka-Kag-Kagome?- la llamo nervioso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella sin saber que mas hacer.

-estabas imaginando cosas verdad pervertido?- le dijo jugando. Ella estiro su mano hacia su cabeza y empezó a acariciar su cabello- que tenias en mente?- le pregunto de manera sugerente.

-na-nada- le dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

-nada eh?- le dijo acercando sus labios a su oído- no piensas en nada ahora que estamos así de juntos y tan cerca de una cama?- soltó un gemido de puro placer al imaginarlos a los dos sobre su cama. La miro a los ojos y vio una mirada lujuriosa que inevitablemente lo excito. Sus palabras eran de lo más osadas, pero aun tenía miedo de que le estuviera tomando el pelo y lo abofeteara- dime Inuyasha…- le pregunto de manera sensual- que me harías si estuviéramos sobre tu cama a tu completa disposición?

-"la pregunta es que NO te haría"- le dijo su mente. Se sonrojo mas y sin darse cuenta estrecho mas la cintura de Kagome acercándola a su entrepierna-yo…

-oh es cierto…- dijo con una sonrisa seductora- nada… de seguro si no piensas nada… tampoco me harías nada verdad?- ella misma se movió y se sentó en su entrepierna abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonriendo mas pícaramente cuando sintió su erección- o tal vez… si estas pensando algo?

-tengo demasiado en mente como para decírtelo- abrió los ojos sorprendido al decir sus palabras en voz alta. Kagome sonrió emocionada y se restregó contra él causándoles a ambos un gemido- no hagas eso…- le pidió en un jadeo. Ya estaba duro y no quería hacer algo precipitado y estúpido. Su madre y su hermana estaban en la cocina preparando la cena y seria incomodo que escucharan o aun peor vieran lo que estaban haciendo.

-yo no estoy haciendo nada- le dijo de manera inocente- pero tu si… pervertido- le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído para luego lamerlo.

-no sabes lo que haces…- le dijo apretándola sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el control- detente…- suplico cuando ella siguió meciéndose contra su entrepierna- no voy a poder parar…

-no te puedo oír…- le dijo acercándose a sus labios- que quieres?- le pregunto con sus ojos brillantes.

-esto- y se dejo llevar besándola con pasión. La agarro con firmeza y aun con la ropa la envistió recostándola en el piso. Los dos jadearon y gimieron cuando el sin dejar de besar sus labios con vehemencia, comenzó a mover sus manos por las piernas de ella sujetando su trasero y apretándolo para acercarla a su intimidad que estaba erguida y se podía notar en el pantalón. Kagome sonrió en medio del beso y rodeo la cintura de Inuyasha con las piernas moviéndose contra él gimiendo cada vez que sus sexos se tocaban. Aun con la ropa era algo excitante y muy placentero y se notaba que Inuyasha era de naturaleza apasionada por la forma que tenia de tocarla y besarla-Kagome…- susurro contra sus labios para profundizar más el beso. Ya había perdido el control y el que Kagome no hiciera nada para detenerlo lo motivaban mas a seguir. Subió sus manos hacia los pechos de ella y metió sus manos por debajo de la polera que ella llevaba ese día para tocarla directamente. Sentir lo voluptuoso y suave que eran sus pechos solo hicieron que gimiera y la envistiera con rudeza. Quería poseerla, quería hacerle el amor y amarrarla para siempre a él. A la mierda su familia! Solo quería quedarse junto a ella.

-Inuyasha…- dijo en un lamento moviendo aun contra él y acariciando su rostro.

-te hare sentir bien… lo juro- le dijo de manera seductora. Kagome sonrió y lo beso imitando sus acciones y metiendo sus manos bajo su ropa para acariciar su pecho. Ambos se estremecieron y se miraron al dejar de besarse. De manera un poco desesperada, Inuyasha levanto la polera de Kagome y su sujetador para ver sus pechos libres. Se relamió los labios y recordó de una de las tantas veces que Miroku le había hecho ver películas porno que a las mujeres les causaba placer que las acariciaran ahí y en su sexo. Sonrió con malicia y acerco su mano izquierda a su pecho y pellizco con suavidad el rosado botón que había ahí. Kagome gimió y se arqueo contra el frotando su intimidad contra su miembro. Jadeo excitado y comenzó a frotar su pecho y acerco sus labios al otro para lamerlo y succionarlo, sonrió con felicidad cuando ella gimió un poco más alto y sujeto su cabeza con las manos, remplazo su boca por su mano libre y torturo el que había acariciado con anterioridad sonriendo más ampliamente cuando ella volvió a arquearse.

-Inuyasha…- escuchar su nombre de la boca de ella y mas en un gemido, le causaron una enorme satisfacción que solo lo ayudaron a ponerse mas duro. Kagome eligió ese momento para posar su mano en contra de su entrepierna y apretar con fuerza medida su miembro escondido por el pantalón. Gimió roncamente y se froto contra esa mano que se aferraba a él y lo acariciaba sobre el pantalón.

-Kagome…- suspiro para besarla y acallar a su boca que quería gemir con fuerza. Ella lo apretó un poco más y froto su miembro haciéndolo sentir un placer que su propia mano jamás le daría-yo…

-hijo! La cena esta lista- la voz de su madre rompió el momento de placer que había vivido e hiso que se miraran.

-ahora vamos- dijo Inuyasha haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal.

-de acuerdo- le dijo su madre tranquilamente. Suspiro sintiéndose aliviado.

-estas bien?- le pregunto a Kagome que estaba jadeando sonrojada.

-mejor que bien- le dijo sonriendo con picardía- eres muy pervertido…- Inuyasha se sonrojo y siguió las manos de Kagome que se acercaron a su sujetador- te gusta lo que ves no?

-claro…- dijo sin dudar. Se sonrojo cuando ella soltó una risita y la ayudo a sentarse para que se acomodara la ropa. Evitando pensar en que lo que había visto y tocado.

-qué bueno que no me maquillo, de seguro tu madre cuando me viera se hubiese dado cuenta que ya no lo tenia o peor que estaba todo corrido…- no pudo evitar reírse y besarla sintiendo una enorme calidez. Esa había sido la primera vez que había compartido intimidad con una mujer y había sido increíble aun cuando no habían concluido todo. Lo que lo ponía más feliz era saber que era Kagome esa mujer que tenia ahora y que lo dejara tocarla y que estuviera con ella lo hacían sentir afortunado. Ella era hermosa, muy inteligente y aunque ella no se daba cuenta, era muy deseada en la escuela, lo que provocaba también una satisfacción puramente masculina que ella lo hubiera elegido a él entre tantos pretendientes- bien creo que ya estoy…

-pues entonces…- se levanto del suelo y la ayudo a pararse- te quiero…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-y yo a ti- le dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

00000000oooooooo00000000

00000000oooooooo00000000

-bien y como iba diciendo… si pensamos en las causas de la segunda guerra mundial, podemos descubrir que no era más que la continuación de la primera, puesto que la crisis que había dejado en Alemania el perderla, fueron detonantes para el segundo movimiento y Hitler aprovecho la vulnerabilidad de la nación para llevar a cabo sus planes…- Inuyasha dejo de prestar atención a lo que su maestro le decía. A él le gustaba historia pero no le gustaba como la enseñaba su maestro. Siempre hablaba desde su punto de vista sin ser objetivo y neutral a la hora de explicar y eso le aburría. Es que no podía dejar que uno mismo sacara sus conclusiones?

-esto es aburrido…-murmuro con cansancio. Miroku lo miro preocupado y se sintió incomodo, aun tenía que explicarle del porque cuando lo había ido a ver tenía un morete en la mejilla que gracias a todo lo sagrado ya parecía no existir.

-ya falta poco- le dijo su amigo tratando de animarlo. Sonrió para tranquilizarlo y dirigió la mirada hacia el puesto donde debería estar Kagome y suspiro al ver que estaba vacío. Al parecer ese día no iría a la escuela, si ella no llegaba a la primera hora (como era el caso en ese momento) quería decir que ya no llegaría después. Se sintió triste sin poder evitarlo y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Aun no podía creer como un día que había sido de lo más feliz había terminado de esa manera tan desastrosa.

FLASH BACK

_La cena con Kagome había sido de lo más agradable. A su madre le había caído de lo mas bien y qué decir de su hermana pequeña que era muy sangrona con gente extraña y más si eran chicas. Su madre no hacia más que interrogarla para saber donde vivía y prácticamente su vida entera. Yo me había molestado con el interrogatorio, pero Kagome parecía no hacerlo, contestaba todo y le había dicho cual era su sueño. Su madre la había adorado más en ese instante y no hacía más que mirar a su hijo feliz y con la clara intención de que no la dejara escapar. Incluso podía leer en sus ojos la frase "como ella no encontraras en otra parte así que no la dejes ir" no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que las féminas de su casa la habían aceptado. _

_Cuando su hermano mayor y su padre llegaron sintió como la tensión volvía a él. Por suerte Kagome ya estaba por irse así que solo se despidió cortésmente y agradeció a su madre por todo. Su padre y su hermano lo habían mirado fijamente y el les devolvió la mirada antes de pasar por su lado y acompañar a Kagome hasta su casa._

_Cuando volvió supo que ya toda la alegría había muerto…_

_-así que tienes tiempo de traer a mujeres a la casa no?- le dijo su padre con desdén. Apretó los puños diciéndose que era imposible hacerle entender algo a ese hombre- pero que se diga de los estudios…_

_-ella solo vino a ayudarme a estudiar…- murmuro Inuyasha con los dientes apretados._

_-si claro hermanito…- le dijo Sesshomaru con burla- que fue lo que estudiaron? El cuerpo humano?- soltó un gruñido molesto y miro a su padre pidiéndole con la mirada que callara a su hermano. Como siempre su padre no hiso nada._

_-no hablen así de Kagome y menos de Inuyasha- dijo su madre. Inuyasha la miro entre agradecido y sorprendido- ella vino a ayudar a Inuyasha en ingles y otras materias, e incluso lo ayudo con su cuarto…_

_-Izayoi no seas ingenua… solo la trajo con esas escusa… si él se dedicara a los estudios no tendría las calificaciones que tiene… solo pierde el tiempo y además trae chicas a la casa para perder más el tiempo…- Inuyasha estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada- de seguro esa niña hacia lo mismo y solo pierde el tiempo por ahí… las mujeres de ahora solo andan de cama en cama…_

_-ya basta!- grito Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia- te prohíbo que hables así de Kagome! Ella no es como tú dices! No la juzgues si no la conoces! Y a mi menos!- Inuno lo miro fijamente con frialdad._

_-no es cierto que hoy perdiste el tiempo revolcándote con esa niña?- Inuyasha gruño enojado._

_-oh vamos Inuyasha no tienes que parecer molesto… era obvio que estudiar no era una de las cosas que hacían hoy- Inuyasha miro con furia a su hermano y exploto._

_-aquí el único que finge estudiar eres tu Sesshomaru… que no se den cuenta de que pierdes el tiempo y que traes mujeres para revolcarte no es mi problema…- Sesshomaru lo miro sorprendido y luego enojado- yo no soy lo que piensan y menos soy como tu- dijo Inuyasha a su hermano- ni me revolqué con Kagome, ni ella es de andar de cama en cama… no me conocen y les prohíbo que hablen de mi y de ella de esa manera…_

_-no me digas que estas enamorado?- dijo Sesshomaru con burla._

_-y que si es así?- le espeto levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. Su madre lo miro horrorizada- por lo menos a ella la respeto lo suficiente no como tú que tratas a las mujeres como si fueran una aventura de una noche…- Inuno se levanto de la mesa y la golpeo con su palma abierta._

_-baja la voz… estas en mi casa- dijo su padre mirándolo fijamente._

_-a la mierda tu casa!- grito enojado- estoy arto de que me traten como si fuera un paracito! Yo no te pido nada! Nunca te lo he pedido! Y es a mí al que peor tratas! A Sesshomaru poco menos le haces un altar y ni siquiera trabaja! Y a mí me tratas como si fuera un perro! Estoy arto de esta maldita familia! Y sobre todo de ti!- Inuno no lo aguanto mas y le dio un puñetazo a su hijo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos al sentir el golpe, su madre grito espantada, incluso Sesshomaru había quedado sorprendido._

_-mientras vivas bajo mi techo, haces lo que yo digo… no es mi culpa que tus notas sean bajas, pero es mi responsabilidad que seas una persona de bien y que tengas un futuro… eres el ejemplo de tu hermana y si vives aquí sigues mis reglas… así que nunca más vuelvas a levantarme la voz, queda claro?- le dijo su padre enfadado. Inuyasha lo miro con desprecio._

_-o si no que?- le dijo desafiante- me vas a echar?- Inuno frunció el ceño._

_-es lo más probable…- le dijo como amenaza._

_-hazlo- lo desafío- es lo que más he estado esperando… a penas tenga 18 me largo de tu maldita casa…_

_-no puedes ni siquiera mantenerte…- le dijo Inuno sin dejar su ceño fruncido- ni un lugar donde vivir…_

_-te sorprendería saber lo poco que me conoces…-se fue del salón con los puños apretados sintiendo como la furia lo dominaba y golpeo las paredes de su habitación luego de cerrarla con un portazo. Se habría podido contener, pero cuando insinuó que Kagome era poco menos que una suelta había reventado… ella no era nada de eso y merecía respeto, de él podían decir lo que quisieran porque ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que juzgaran a la única persona que lo quería así como era y mas sin conocerla lo había reventado. Lo único que quería era largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, ya tenía donde quedarse y pronto tendría un trabajo, la escuela no era ningún problema porque estaba becado por deportes y solo tenía que hablar con el director para decirle que la quería usar, esas eran una de las muchas cosas que sus padres no sabían y que tampoco quería que supieran. Si lo querían ver como un completo fracasado era cosa de ellos ya no se amargaría más la vida por su causa. Quedaba una semana para su cumpleaños… solo una semana más y podría mandar a su padre a la mierda… tendría que aguantar un poco mas sus pesadeces y pronto conseguiría su preciada independencia… se desligaría de su familia y podría seguir con su vida que en este momento tenia nombre y apellido… Kagome Higurashi._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-pero ya queda muy poco…- le dijo Miroku cuando le termino de contar todo lo que había pasado en su casa.

-gracias a dios si…- le dijo mirando el cielo desde la azotea de su escuela.

-no me explico cómo es que tu padre es así contigo… que hiciste que te tiene en tan poca estima?- le pregunto su mejor amigo sin entender.

POV Inuyasha

-supongo que es mi manera de ser… nunca me quise destacar en nada… cuando siempre Sesshomaru sobresalía en todo… yo siempre supe que era capaz, pero no quería ser el centro de atención ni competir con mi hermano… a mi padre nunca le gusto que sabiendo que yo podía no destacaba en nada… y creo que pensó que era un flojo y perdedor que le gustaba la vida mediocre…- suspire por enésima vez. Odiaba hablar de mi padre, pero Miroku merecía saberlo.

-extrañas a la señorita Kagome no?- me sonroje cuando vi la cara sonriente de Miroku- al parecer es la única aparte de mi que aprecia tus cualidades, sin contar claro que hiso algo de lo más increíble al conseguirte trabajo y un departamento… será mi heroína de aquí en adelante- solté una estúpida risa y me quede pensando en ella.

-es una de las pocas personas que valen la pena…- metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón recordando el regalo que había comprado para ella- pero ella parece muy misteriosa y oculta muy bien sus problemas…

-es natural…- dijo Miroku con simpleza- es la mejor alumna todos tienes expectativas de ella y es una chica…mmm publica por así decirlo… tiene una imagen que tiene que mantener…

-lo sé pero… a veces parece que se protege de que la lastimen... Oculta todo lo que pasa y sufre en silencio… se lastima demasiado así…

-entonces tú debes ayudarla- dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie- así como ella es lo mejor que te paso y está cambiando tu vida, haz lo mismo por ella… ayúdala y sean un complemento- mire a Miroku sorprendido- por qué me ves así?- pregunto confundido.

-nunca pensé escuchar al hombre más pervertido de la tierra ser tan sabio en cuestiones de la vida- Miroku me vio con una expresión fingida de indignación.

-eso no es impedimento… recuerda que diciendo de una larga lista de…

-monjes budistas que ayudaban a las personas guiándolas por el camino de la luz- complete sabiéndome el discurso de memoria.

-exacto… soy más de lo que ves a simple vista- esa frase… era justo lo que representaba a Kagome.

-eres brillante!- exclame dándole una palmada en la espalda. Había descrito a la perfección a Kagome… ella era mucho más que una hermosa mujer, no solo era brillante si no que tenia muchísimas cualidades que al parecer ni ella misma veía en si misma… que ella demostrara ser segura y muy picara no era más que una de sus muchas facetas y yo quería descubrirlas todas y ser su apoyo… la haría feliz y ya estaba penando en una manera… tal vez el meterme en el club de música no haya sido una mala idea después de todo- hare lo que sea para que ella sea feliz a mi lado…

-qué? Piensas casarte con ella?- dijo como broma mi mejor amigo yo sonreí-no… es que… de veras pensaste en casarte?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-ella nació para mi Miroku… es una fantástica idea- Miroku me miraba como si estuviera demente.

-por Kami! Tienes apenas 17 años y estas pensando en casarte cuando ni siquiera has vivido la vida!- me dijo con la boca abierta.

-oye solo era una idea…- le dije tratando de calmarlo- solo estoy pensando en el futuro que tendré con ella…

-pero hablaste de casarte! Casarte! Ni más ni manos!- me dijo como si fuera algo horrible.

-eso lo veré con el tiempo y está dentro de mis planes… - y era cierto, yo siempre he querido tener una familia propia y siempre pensé que Kagome sería parte de ese sueño- por ahora el futuro mas próximo en mi mente es Kagome y ayudarla en lo que necesite… esta vez me toca a mi ser su apoyo… sé que algo le está pasando y no la pienso dejar sola…

-bendito seas…- dijo Miroku suspirando-si necesitas mi ayuda sabes que aquí estoy- sonreí y estreche su mano en un apretón.

-gracias y te tomare la palabra- Miroku sonrió- por ahora mi futuro es Kagome y lo que tenemos así que luchare por ella y la hare feliz…

-así se habla hermano- mire hacia el horizonte y me di ánimos. Todo saldría bien mientras pensara en mi futuro con ella y luchara por conseguirlo. No pude evitar sonreír y de repente tuve la idea de ir a verla con si tuviera un presentimiento… y decidí que era un buena idea el estar con ella ese día …eso sería lo mejor.

00000oooo00000

-como podrá Kagome subir esos escalones todos los días- me dije mirando hacia abajo todo lo que había subido- con razón tiene las piernas que tiene- sonreí de manera pervertida sin poder evitarlo al recordar sus suaves muslos contra mis manos. Mire el templo que se alzaba majestuoso sobre mi y no pude evitar sentir cierta paz. Camine con seguridad hacia la casa de Kagome que estaba tras el templo cuando el sonido de unos sollozos me detuvieron. Mire en dirección de donde provenían los sollozos y vi a Kagome abrazada a sus piernas bajo un enorme árbol- Kagome!- exclame corriendo en su dirección. Cuando llegue me arrodille frente a ella y toque su cabeza. Ella alzo la mirada y sentí como se me partía el alma al ver sus ojitos preciosos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-estas aquí…- dijo en un hipido. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse y se abrazo a mí con fuerza- estas aquí… estas aquí Inuyasha…-le acaricie la cabeza y la espalda tratando de consolarla.

-aquí estoy preciosa… no te voy a dejar- bese su cabeza intentado transmitirle mi apoyo de esa manera y la estreche contra mí.

- sácame de aquí… por favor… sácame de aquí…- no lo pensé mas y me la lleve en brazos rápidamente. No podía dejarla ahora que me necesitaba y menos sin saber cómo ayudarla.

-tranquila preciosa… - le dije pensando en donde podría llevarla y recordé la casa de la tía de Kagome. Ella parecía a gusto en ese lugar y de seguro estar con un familiar ahora era lo que necesitaba- te llevare con tu tía…

-no…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-no… quiero… que… se… preocupe- me dijo entrecortadamente por las lagrimas. Pensé en otro lugar y recordé a Miroku.

-de acuerdo hermosa…- ella se abrazo mas a mí y yo me apresure hasta llegar a mi destino. Suerte que Miroku vivía relativamente cerca de Kagome y que ella fuera tan liviana porque de seguro hubiera muerto de un paro cardiaco al tener que bajar esas enormes escaleras con Kagome a cuestas y tener que seguir hasta la casa de mí mejor amigo si es que viviera más lejos. Toque como pude el timbre y Miroku abrió para dejar caer la boca y mirarnos perplejos.

-uh…- fue lo único que dijo mi amigo al vernos.

-puedo tomar tu palabra ahora?- fue lo único que pude decir. Miroku salió de su sorpresa y nos dejo pasar. Ahora solo tenía que averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado a Kagome que la tenia así y sospechaba que era esa la causa de que no hubiera ido a la escuela.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. No sueltes mi mano

_**bien aqui les dejo otra actualización de esta historia que la verdad así como las demás amo demasiado como para dejarla.**_

_**este capi se lo dedico a mi muy buena socia, mejor amiga y hermana Daniela de la Cruz - fue difícil pero no imposible-**_

_**un besote enorme para ustedes chicas que leen mis historias, yo Nina les mando un beso por leer a mis preciosos bebés y también por leer los fics de mi mejor amiga...**_

_**les recomiendo que en este capi escuchen la canción "YOKAN" la use porque de verdad amo la cancion y me parecio la mejor opcion para este les dejo el link para que la escuchen:**_

_** watch?v=OtXDbK4lSao**_

_**no molesto mas JEJEJ XD y disfruten la lectura.**_

_**un beso**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VII: "no sueltes mi mano"<strong>_

-quiere más té Kagome san?- ella miro a Miroku quien amablemente tenía una pequeña tetera en la mano y le ofrecía servirle.

-no gracias… - le dijo amablemente ofreciéndole una sonrisa- discúlpame por ser una molestia… ya creo que son dos veces que vengo a incomodar…- le dijo un poco avergonzada.

-ni es molestia, ni incomoda… es la novia de mi mejor amigo y esta es su casa, así como es de él también- Inuyasha le sonrió agradecido a su amigo y tomo la mano de Kagome para que se relajara. Ella al mirarlo sonrió con ternura y apretó con cariño la mano que él le ofrecía. Miroku agradeció internamente que su amigo encontrara a alguien que lo quisiera así.

-muchas gracias- dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome a la vez. Ambos sonrieron y Miroku supo que los tenía que dejar solos. Así que discretamente recogió todo de la pequeña mesa y se retiro sin hacer ruido. Kagome comenzó a mirar la casa y sin darse cuenta su mirada se apago, Inuyasha se percato de eso y no pudo contener mas su curiosidad.

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos- que sucede?

-todo… todo me sucede- ella puso las manos sobre sus ojos para cubrir las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

-pero dime… no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa…- Inuyasha la abrazo y trato de consolarla y de evitar que siguieran saliendo los sollozos de los labios de la persona que más quería sin mucho éxito.

-quiero irme de casa… pero no puedo… no puedo…-Kagome se aferro a él buscando protección, Inuyasha la levanto de su lugar y la sentó en sus piernas con el fin de calmarla meciéndola como una niña.

-que te lo impide cariño?- le pregunto suavemente besando su cabeza con ternura.

-no puedo… no puedo- repetía entre hipidos lastimeros. Inuyasha decidió no preguntar más. No es que no quisiese saber, la verdad se sentía demasiado interesado por todo lo que rodeaba a Kagome, pero no quería presionarla si no estaba lista para contarle sus penas.

-estoy escribiendo una canción- le dijo para cambiar el tema. Kagome levanto su cabeza soltando pequeños hipidos.

-enserio?- le pregunto curiosa. Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa y le limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas.

-claro… estoy en el taller de música contigo…- le sonrió con arrogancia y Kagome soltó una risita- soy un buen guitarrista… además se cantar y tocar batería, que te parece?

-wow que multifacético- le dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa besando su frente y mirándolo con picardía- y que mas haces?

-tengo muchos otros talentos preciosa que nadie conoce… bueno, tú conoces otro talento- le movió las cejas sugestivamente y Kagome se echo a reír.

-eres un pervertido sabes?- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios despacio- pero eres mi pervertido hermoso…- el susurro que le soltó a Inuyasha lo dejo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y asintió con cara de bobo sin poder evitarlo.

-así es preciosa… y tu solo eres mía…-la mirada de ambos cambio a una brillante lujuriosa y las sonrisas de sus caras se transformaron en sonrisas ladeadas muy provocativas para el otro.

-si Miroku nos viera…- menciono Kagome cambiando de posición y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre Inuyasha para comenzar a mecerse.

-sacaría su cámara de video- Inuyasha lo dijo como una broma, pero su cara no tenía una expresión que dijera que lo era. Más bien él tenía una cara de depredador y ya había elegido quien sería su víctima.

-pues creo que filmaría una película porno no crees?- Kagome no dijo nada más y se lanzo contra los labios de Inuyasha para besarlo con pasión desmedida. Inuyasha soltó un gemido de satisfacción y la estrecho más contra su cuerpo para que sintiera el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones.

-Tadaima!- Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron abruptamente al sentir la voz de la hermana menor de Miroku y como un rayo se sentaron correctamente en el sillón antes de que Koharu los viera en una posición comprometedora. Kagome se fijo en la entrepierna de Inuyasha que aun era bastante obvio y puso un cojín sobre ella, Inuyasha le agradeció con la mirada-oh! Konichiwa!- les dijo la joven con alegría.

-Konichiwa- repitieron ambos. Kagome sin perder la sonrisa, pero con una mirada traviesa, disimuladamente metió su mano bajo el cojín y la puso sobre el bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Inuyasha, este al sentir aquello se mordió la lengua para no soltar un gemido y comenzó a sudar.

-como han estado?- les pregunto Koharu sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba bajo el cojín. Kagome tenía la mitad del cuerpo apoyado en Inuyasha y su mano izquierda quedaba bien oculta de la vista.

-hemos estado bien Koharu chan… cierto Inuyasha?- ella lo miro con una sonrisa impecable. Inuyasha quería morir, Kagome le había comenzado a apretar y el tenia demasiadas ganas de levantar las caderas para envestir esa mano.

-s-si… muy… bien- dijo tartamudeando. Koharu lo miro intrigada pero sin percatarse que bajo el cojín Kagome había comenzado a frotar y a apretar el miembro de Inuyasha sobre los pantalones.

-se ve un poco colorado sempai… está bien?- Kagome miro a Inuyasha y le dedico una significativa mirada traviesa. Inuyasha sintió a la joven y sonrió, aunque más parecía una mueca.

-sí, estoy bien… lo que pasa es que tengo calor nada mas…-Koharu lo miro extrañada y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana que estaba tras ellos. Afuera había un día nublado y bastante frio.

-si usted lo dice sempai- Koharu miro a Kagome buscando alguna respuesta al comportamiento de Inuyasha, Kagome se encogió de hombros y agito la cabeza dándole a entender que ella tampoco comprendía- me iré a mi habitación… un gusto verlos

-igual- dijo Kagome alegremente. Inuyasha apretó los dientes cuando Koharu se fue. Kagome había acelerado los movimientos sobre el pantalón y él sin poder aguantar mas comenzó a jadear desesperado por aire- que sucede Inu-kun?

-"por qué me pasa esto a mi?"- pensó Inuyasha con su cuerpo tensionado por el placer-no puedo mas Kagome…- le dijo en un ronco jadeo. Kagome lo miro excitada y lo apretó con más fuerza- por favor… necesito que… te… detengas…

-no quieres terminar?- le pregunto provocativamente apretándolo mas fuerte y frotándolo mas rápido.

-si quiero…- dijo en un gemido- pero… es… la… casa…- gimió un poco mas fuerte al sentir que estaba cerca- de… Miroku…

-de acuerdo… tu ganas- Kagome lo soltó como si nada y se levanto para arreglar sus ropas. Inuyasha suspiro. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o frustrado. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo en manos de Kagome, pero claro… su consciencia había hablado que no era el lugar.

- "a la mierda el lugar… quiero que su mano este sobre mi pero no con tanta ropa puesta"- Kagome lo miro con picardía como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Él se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada avergonzado- "así como vamos no creo responder por mis futuras acciones"

-creo que es tarde ya Inuyasha…- Kagome miro el reloj de la casa y suspiro. La verdad era que no quería volver a su casa, sabía que su padre la regañaría por haberse ido, no es como si le importara, pero por su madre estaba dispuesta a todo.

-te dejo en tu casa- Kagome iba a protestar pero Inuyasha la callo- y no me digas nada…

-de acuerdo general!- Kagome lo beso en la mejilla e Inuyasha la abrazo.

-voy a dejar a Kagome, Miroku!- el aludido grito desde el segundo piso.

-que este bien Kagome san!

-igualmente!- contesto ella antes de salid de la casa.

00000oooo00000

-la biotecnología se ha usado en la agricultura para poder usar los recursos naturales de una manera…- Inuyasha suspiro y dirigió su mirada al lugar de Kagome. Ella otra vez no había ido a la escuela, le había mandado un mensaje de texto que por tercera vez en el día estaba leyendo

_Iré hoy al taller de música como siempre… _

_No te preocupes, no pasa nada cariño… cosas de casa XD_

_Te veré pronto_

_Te quiero_

Suspiro de nuevo pensando en que es lo que le pasaba a Kagome. Le dolía que ella no confiara en él para decirle lo que le pasaba. Él sin ningún tapujo le había contado de la situación con su familia, pero ella parecía querer ocultar cosas de él, solo pensar en que realmente no tenia su confianza hacia que se sintiera pésimo… sentía dudas con respecto a lo que ella sentía y eso no le gustaba… sabia que ella lo quería… nadie hacia lo que ella por él, el departamento… el trabajo… él quería hacer algo por ella…

-eso es!- exclamo con alegría al pensar en el taller de música. El maestro que llevaba el taller lo había desafiado (como un juego de ambos) a que compusiera una canción, él había hecho una pensando en Kagome… se la cantaría para que supiera lo que sentía.

-con que no presta atención en mi clase?… váyase al pasillo Taisho- Inuyasha ni siquiera discutió lo que dijo el maestro y salió disparado del salón a buscar a su profesor de música para ensayar su canción...

-te daré una sorpresa…- murmuro mientras corría lleno de entusiasmo.

0000ooo000

-Kagome chan!- grito una chica.

-hola Ayumi!- exclamo con entusiasmo Kagome al verla.

-que paso Kagome? Porque no habías venido hoy a la escuela?- pregunto la muchacha de rizos castaños a la pelinegra. Kagome sonrió con tranquilidad.

-tuve que ir al doctor- mintió. No iba a decirle a nadie lo que había pasado en su casa esos días… no quería que hablaran de ella- nada grave la verdad- agrego al ver que su compañera de taller, Ayumi, quería preguntar.

-chicas! Acérquense! –Ayumi y Kagome se acercaron a la chica que las había llamado.

-que haremos hoy?- pregunto Kag con curiosidad. La chica le sonrió y miro hacia el pequeño escenario.

-Al parecer Taisho kun será el que presente una canción hoy- dijo Eri. Otra chica del taller con el cabello corto y liso color negro. Kagome sintió un apretón en el estomago al pensar que Inuyasha cantaría. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar, a pesar de que iban al mismo taller nunca le había tocado escucharlo cantar, sabía que tocaba muy bien la guitarra, pero ahora tenía mucha curiosidad y ansias por escucharlo- no es emocionante? Ese chico es muy guapo y además es músico! Ya quisiera yo que un chico como él fuera mi novio…

-Eri chan… Inuyasha kun es el novio de Kagome chan- le reprendió suavemente Ayumi. Eri miro a Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos y soltó un grito emocionado.

-enserio! Te lo tenias bien guardado!... aunque te entiendo con un chico así, yo también no querría que nadie ni lo mirara- Kagome soltó una risita por su amiga y miro a su profesor que se veía emocionado-cuanto llevan?

-unos días- dijo suavemente un poco sonrojada.

-que tierno!- dijo Ayumi- y quien fue el que dio el primer paso?

-bueno pues…- Kagome se sonrojo al recordar ese día en su habitación- digamos… que los dos…

-que romántico- dijo con las mejillas arreboladas Ayumi. Kagome la miro con ternura. Ayumi era una chica muy dulce y una romántica por naturaleza, aunque tenía un fuerte carácter cuando se enfadaba a pesar de no ser tan seguido, no tardaron nada en hacerse amigas una vez se conocieron en el taller de música.

-chicos por favor… acérquense- les llamo el profesor- Higurashi! Que gusto verla, pensé que no vendría…

-nunca falto profesor- le dijo simplemente. Ese maestro le caía bien. Era joven y un tanto alocado, pero solo se comportaba así con los estudiantes que se quedaban es su taller, en las clases normales se comportaba como un estricto profesor, incluso hasta amargado, pero era solo una fachada para las clases, cuando salía del salón era un joven maestro bastante simpático y divertido.

-hoy le tocara a Taisho romper nuestros tímpanos como Saske el viernes pasado- el aludido se sonrojo y todos se comenzaron a reír al recordar lo mal que cantaba pero lo mucho que se esforzaba-es un broma chico… la verdad es que nadie te supera en el bajo…

-que cantara?- pregunto un chico de casi un metro noventa, que se veía un poco intimidante. Kagome sonrió, la verdad es que todos los que estaban en el taller eran demasiado divertidos y desordenados, el chico que había preguntado por ejemplo… era demasiado tierno al escribir canciones, a Ayumi ese chico le gustaba y se notaba que a él también.

-pues no se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- si se quedan es bajo sus propios riesgos…- todos volvieron a carcajearse y el profesor sonrió- Taisho! Entra de una vez y muéstranos tu obra maestra antes de que me impaciente y te tire desde la azotea!

-ya voy!- Inuyasha entro con una preciosa guitarra eléctrica de color negra con dibujos de flamas en color rojo sangre.

-wow que precioso instrumento- dijo el maestro mirando la maravilla.

-gracias… la compre yo- Inuyasha sonrió al mirar a Kagome y esta le modulo un "suerte".

-pues entonces muchacho muéstranos que hace esta maravilla con tu voz- el maestro se sentó frente al pequeño escenario y los demás lo imitaron.

-pues- miro hacia atrás y apareció Miroku con los parlantes y el micrófono. Al ver a Kagome sonrió y la saludo levantando la mano y agitándola. Kagome respondió de la misma forma el saludo y lo invito a sentarse junto a ella con una indicación de cabeza, Miroku negó y señalo la batería, Kagome asintió con una sonrisa y espero a que todo estuviera listo para escuchar a Inuyasha. Miroku tomo su posición en la batería y miro a Inuyasha asintiendo, este se acerco al micrófono y miro a Kagome fijamente. Miroku comenzó a golpear las baquetas y dijo:

-un, dos, un, dos tres

_**Solo por esta ocasión**_

_**Déjame ver tu corazón**_

_**Y yo lo aceptare sin condición.**_

_**De nuevo te lastimaras**_

_**Al no dejarte ayudar,**_

_**Algo estas tratando de ocultar,**_

_**No lo niegues más…**_

_**Se te nota en tu cara…**_

Kagome miro a Inuyasha y sintió un nudo en la garganta al saber que la canción que cantaba estaba dedicada especialmente a ella. Inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y cuando lo hacía solo era algunas veces para ver los cambios de acordes en la guitarra.

-"esta canción es para mí… la hizo para mi"- pensaba embobada mirándolo.

-"escúchame Kagome… esto es lo que siento"- pensó Inuyasha sin dejar de cantar.

_**Y cuando sientas miedo**_

_**Yo tus manos sostendré,**_

_**Sin rumbo a donde ir,**_

_**Comencemos a correr…**_

_**Por favor dentro de mí ser,**_

_**Por siempre quédate, **_

_**No hay nada que temer, **_

_**Yo te cuidare…**_

Todos en la sala comenzaron a mirar alternadamente a Inuyasha y a Kagome, al ver que él no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras cantaba. Ayumi estaba fascinada con la canción y movía de vez en cuando la cabeza de forma alocada. Eri se mordía las uñas de la felicidad al ver que su amiga había conseguido un novio que le dedicaba canciones. El maestro estaba complacido y miraba de vez en cuando a Kagome para sonreírle.

-"el amor es una fuente de inspiración"- pensó al ver a sus mejores estudiantes mirándose sin siquiera pestañar en ocasiones.

_**Dame tu corazón,**_

_**Solo yo, solo yo…**_

_**Te protegeré…**_

_**Mira que hay en mi interior**_

_**Y veras que lo dicho hoy, **_

_**No es ningún error…**_

_**Vamos iniciemos con un nuevo amor**_

_**Que sea muy fuerte!**_

Kagome comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta al notar a través de la canción lo que pasaba por la mente de su Inuyasha, ella no quería ocultarle nada, pero no quería preocuparlo y meterlo en su desastrosa vida, quería que él estuviera alejado de eso, Inuyasha sintió un dolor en el corazón al verla así. No quería que su canción la hiciera llorar, él no quería ser la causa de sus lágrimas. Por el contrario, quería hacerla feliz, que se apoyara en él… él quería protegerla de todo lo que la lastimara…

_**y cuando sientas miedo**_

_**Yo tus manos sostendré,**_

_**Sin rumbo a donde ir,**_

_**Comencemos a correr…**_

_**Por favor dentro de mí ser,**_

_**Por siempre quédate, **_

_**No hay nada que temer, **_

_**Yo te cuidare…**_

_**Sin importar que cosas pasen**_

_**No me alejare..**_

_**El miedo hay que perder, **_

_**Siempre a tu lado estaré…**_

_**Si tu valor flaquea ahí,**_

_**Te hace retroceder…**_

_**Cerca me podrás ver…**_

_**Y sonreiré…**_

-excelente muchacho!- exclamo el maestro. Inuyasha no le prestó atención y dejo la guitarra en el suelo rápidamente y se bajo del escenario para atrapar a Kagome que se había ido corriendo al terminar de cantar- Taisho! Taisho!

-déjelo sensei… su chica lo necesita…- el maestro miro a Eri quien le había dicho esas palabras y asintió.

-se ve que están enamorados…- murmuro simplemente el hombre con una sonrisa.

-demasiado- agrego Ayumi en un suspiro enamorado.

0000ooo000

-Kagome! Kagome! Detente!- Inuyasha la llamaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Aunque era rápido, Kagome le llevaba la delantera- para Kagome!- ella no se detenía, no prestaba atención. Las palabras de la canción las tenia gravadas en el corazón y no supo porque pero quiso salir corriendo de ahí cuando él termino- TE AMO!- Kagome se detuvo cuando escucho aquello y se volteo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- te amo Kagome…

-tú no puedes… no puedes hablar enserio…- ella lo miro sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba una loca carrera. Se sonrojo al ver que la miraba fijamente con una expresión seria.

-no te quedo claro ya después de escucharme?- Inuyasha aunque su cara no lo demostraba tenía el corazón en la boca producto de los nervios. Ni siquiera había pensado en declararle aquello, solo sintió la necesidad de que ella lo supiera en ese momento.

-pero… yo no soy buena para ti… no soy buena para nadie…yo…-Kagome comenzó a soltar sollozos y se tiro al suelo de rodillas para abrazarse a sí misma.

-no tengas miedo preciosa- le dijo él con un nudo en la garganta-yo estoy aquí contigo…

-no me dejes Inuyasha…- lo miro a los ojos y él se perdió en su mirada llorosa y vulnerable- no me dejes…

-no lo voy a hacer Kag…- la abrazo contra él con fuerza y suspiro con alivio cuando por su cabeza paso la idea de que ella lo iba a dejar entrar en su corazón esta vez- solo prométeme que pase lo que pase Kag no vas a soltar mi mano…

-no lo hare Inuyasha…- se aferro mas a él y busco la protección en su abrazo.

-recuérdalo siempre amor… no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime… voy a protegerte de lo que sea… pero tú no sueltes mi mano nunca… nunca me escuchas?- la tomo de las mejillas y lo hiso mirarla a los ojos. Kagome asintió perdida en el dorado intenso, Inuyasha quito las lágrimas de sus mejillas y la volvió a abrazar contra él. Kagome lo tomo del cuello y lo beso con desesperación- te amo hermosa no lo olvides y no me sueltes… siempre tendré los brazos y mi corazón abiertos para ti…- le dijo tomándola de las mejillas otra vez y volviéndola a besar.

-gracias…- Kagome se abrazo a él y suspiro con el corazón feliz por primera vez en meses-oye…- murmuro despacio.

-que sucede?- pregunto el acariciando su cabeza.

-te amo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NINA SE 3**_

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Una nueva vida

_**Capítulo VIII: "Una nueva vida"**_

—así que, como todos saben, el Sengoku era una época donde no solo estaban presentes las guerras civiles, sino que también había una lucha por el poder entre Youkais y humanos…—todos los jóvenes del salón bostezaron cuando el maestro continuo con su cátedra. Estaban hasta las narices de ese hombre que se creía un sabelotodo y que siempre les tratada de hacer creer que si existieron demonios. Los únicos que prestaban atención eran un joven de cabello plateado (al cual le gustaba historia) y una chica de cabello azabache (que era la mejor de la clase), quienes tomaban apuntes y pensaban en la época mencionada— para la próxima clase quiero que desarrollen una investigación profunda de la época de las guerras civiles y lo quiero a modo de ensayo y presentación —todos los jóvenes comenzaron a protestar al ver que no podrían tener un buen fin de semana por ese trabajo—. Si llegan a ver un tema que les interese, y esto que les digo no es opcional pues deberán encontrar un tema dentro de esta época que les llame la atención, harán una presentación frente a sus demás compañeros. Este trabajo es de máximo dos personas y quiero que sea perfecto, porque de este trabajo dependerá si aprueban o no el examen final…—el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases se hizo presente y varios jóvenes suspiraron con alivio—. Bueno jóvenes que tengan un buen fin de semana…

—Sí, claro —dijo un joven de ojos azules tomando sus cosas para acercarse a sus amigos—. Como el vejestorio se sabe esto de memoria, para él no significa nada…—Inuyasha y Miroku comenzaron a reír.

—Inuyasha…—el aludido miró a la chica que lo llamaba y no pudo más que sonreír como un bobo— ¿te gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo este fin de semana? —Kagome miró a Miroku y le guiño un ojo, cómplice. Miroku sonrió pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría su amigo.

—pero…—Inuyasha miró a su mejor amigo buscando su aprobación. Este solo sonrió y asintió despreocupado.

—tranquilo, hermano —le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha palmeando su hombro—. Este fin de semana tengo un compromiso importante, al cual no puedo faltar, por lo que no tendré ni tiempo para reunirme contigo…—Inuyasha frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de recordarle a su amigo que mañana sería su cumpleaños y que no debía faltar—. Bueno me voy… hoy Koharu hará la cena y prefiero llegar antes para cocinar yo, sino… ¡uff! Que Kami-sama me ayude…— Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron a reír al recordar a la hermana de Miroku cocinando hace cuatro días atrás espaguetis. Habían quedado tan secos y pegados que no hubo otra que comprar pizza para poder comer.

—adiós, Miroku —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de su nuevo amigo que ya lo sentía casi como si fuera su propio hermano.

—adiós, pequeña Kagome —le dijo este en respuesta, con cariño. Chocó las manos con su mejor amigo y se despidió—. Que tengan un buen fin de semana…

—ese estúpido —murmuro Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome para salir del salón—, no recuerda que día es mañana…

—no creo que lo haya olvidado, cielo —le dijo su novia besando su mejilla— es sábado…

—Kagome…—dijo amenazante. Ella solo le saco la lengua y en respuesta recibió un beso apasionado del chico que amaba— eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

—entonces tendré que serlo siempre, amigo —le dijo juguetona apegándose a su cuerpo— solo tienes diecisiete, no has visto mucho que digamos…

—ni aunque hubiera otra mujer, Kagome —le dijo a ella tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, viéndola con adoración—. Eres la más importante y hermosa para mí, eso nada ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar… yo te amo a ti y a nadie más que a ti, porque eres la única mujer que me hace sentir que valgo algo, la única que me hace sentir que estoy en casa…

—Inuyasha…—suspiró Kagome besando sus mejillas, para luego mirarlo a los ojos— yo también pienso lo mismo…

—oh pero que tierno —dijo una voz sarcástica detrás de ellos. Kagome se tensó al reconocer la voz de su peor enemiga.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí, Kikyo? —le dijo Kagome parándose frente a su novio. Sabía que Kikyo estaba tras él desde hace mucho, pero para su desgracia este no le hacía ni caso.

—no quiero nada contigo, mis asuntos son con él— dijo coqueta la otra, mirando a Inuyasha descaradamente. Él frunció el ceño asqueado.

—"ni en tus sueños, maldita zorra"—pensó el hombre. Nunca le había gustado esa mujer, era una completa zorra sin una pizca de inteligencia y amor propio. Estaba hasta las narices de que ella se le cruzara hasta en la sopa y así se lo había hecho saber a su novia. Sonrió al pensar en Kagome. Ellos no tenían ningún secreto y ambos sabían de lo que era capaz Kikyo— no tengo nada que tratar contigo…— le dijo molesto. Varios compañeros y estudiantes los habían rodeado al ver que Kikyo estaba junto a la pareja.

—oh cariño, claro que sí… yo sé que esta estúpida no es capaz de darte placer… todos aquí saber que la cerebrito solo sirve para hacer cálculos y sacar buenas notas…—dijo burlona mirando a Kagome. Odiaba a esa estúpida desde que eran niñas y ahora la odiaba más desde que se había puesto de novia con el chico que ella quería y no le hacía ni caso— yo puedo complacerte…

—¿y qué me pegues ladillas, Kikyo? —le dijo burlón tomando a Kagome de la cintura y abrazándola. Sabía que Kikyo hería a Kagome cada vez que hablaba y no iba permitir que nadie la lastimara si él podía evitarlo— no, gracias —todos comenzaron a reír. Kikyo abrió los ojos ofendida y herida—. Además Kikyo, todos se han acostado contigo, no eres ninguna novedad, es más, justo en este momento das lastima… entiende de una maldita vez que tú no me gustas, no me atraes y no provocas nada en mí que no sea lastima… si tienes un poquito de amor propio déjate de perseguirme e insinuarte como una perra en celo… yo no quiero nada contigo, la quiero a ella —dijo apretando a Kagome y besando su coronilla— y te lo advierto —amenazó al ver que Kikyo iba a decir algo— si te atreves a decirle o hacerle algo a Kagome, no habrá lugar en el infierno en el que te puedas esconder, porque se me olvidara que eres una mujer y te haré mierda, ¿quedo claro o quieres un dibujo? —le dijo amenazante y burlón. Todos rieron más fuerte cuando él dijo lo último. Cada estudiante sabía que Kikyo no era muy lista.

—sí…— dijo humillada y asustada al ver la cara oscura de Inuyasha.

—pues ahora piérdete de mi vista y recuerda que estás advertida… si a Kagome le pasa algo o le dicen algo, sea o no sea tú culpa, te haré responsable y lamentaras haber venido al mundo…— tomó a su novia de la mano y salió de ahí con la frente en algo. Kagome lo miraba alucinada. Nunca, nadie, en toda su vida la había defendido de esa forma.

Varios estudiantes asentían complacidos mientras pasaban, ya sea por haberle parado los carros a Kikyo o por admiración al hombre y a la chica. Nunca habían visto a alguien tan enamorado y capaz de decir esas cosas por la chica que quiere.

Desde ese momento, Inuyasha ya no era visto de la misma forma que antes —huraño y solitario—, sino que ahora lo veían como un hombre hecho y derecho, capaz de todo por proteger a la mujer que ama.

00000000ooooo0000000000

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su cama, enojado y con un dolor terrible en la mejilla.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo de ese día con la zorra y su padre ya se había enterado. Le había dicho que era un matón además de un flojo. Lo había insultado hasta el cansancio diciéndole que él no lo había educado así.

Inuyasha en esos momentos quería reír por aquello. Como si su padre se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer o decir algo por él o "educarlo". La cosa era que le había exigido que se alejara de Kagome, puesto que por causa de esa "chiquilla mimada y puta" —como la había llamado su padre— había poco menos que golpeado a una chica "inocente". En ese momento Inuyasha explotó y comenzó a gritar y a decir insultos a diestra y siniestra. Nadie hablaba así de Kagome si él podía impedirlo. Su madre y su hermano habían quedado tan asustados por esa discusión que Izayoi había tenido que llevarse a Shiori a su habitación y pedirle que no saliera para nada. Sesshomaru había tratado de interceder por primera vez a favor de su hermano al ver que a Inuyasha le brillaban los ojos al hablar de las virtudes de su chica y la tratada de defender a toda costa. Pero Inuno no entraba en razón, hasta que Inuyasha le dijo que prefería ser hijo de un muerto de hambre antes que serlo de un hijo de puta amargado. Inuno no lo pensó y golpeo a su hijo con toda su fuerza. Izayoi gritó y Sesshomaru atrapó a su padre antes de que se le fuera con todo a su hermano. Inuyasha los maldijo a todos y les deseo lo peor. Toda la familia quedo anonadada cuando él dijo que mañana se iría de esa casa y que le valía mierda lo que les pasara a todos. Se fue casi corriendo a su habitación y se encerró ahí. Izayoi trató de que le abriera la puerta para ver su herida y hablar, pero Inuyasha se había negado y le dijo que no quería que ella, ahora, hiciera el papel de buena madre con él porque no se la creía. Izayoi quedo herida tras las palabras de su hijo y se alejo de la puerta llorando después de aquello. Sesshomaru trató de golpear y hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero lo pensó mejor. Si a su madre la había tratado así, no quería arriesgarse. Así que lo dejó ser.

Ahora, después de haber empacado las pocas cosas que tenía en esa habitación y de haberle mandado un mensaje a Miroku y a Kagome avisándoles que ya no aguantaba más ahí y que ya se iba.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono anunciando un mensaje de Miroku.

_Menuda mierda._

_Ojala hubiera estado ahí para decirles lo que pienso._

_O patearle el trasero a tu padre XD_

_Miroku._

Inuyasha rió sin poder evitarlo.

_Ponte a la fila…_

_Llevo diecisiete años soportándolo…_

_Inuyasha._

Inuyasha esperó una respuesta que llegó, pero de otra persona.

_¿A qué horas quieres que pase por ti mañana?_

_Mi tía irá con su camioneta para llevar tus cosas a nuestra casa_

_Ya sabes (1313) para poder estar juntitos :3_

_Kagome._

Inuyasha sintió a su corazón acelerarse y como comenzaba a formarse una estúpida sonrisa en su cara al leer el mensaje de Kagome. Soltó un quejido cuando la sonrisa fue demasiado grande y tiro demasiado de su cara golpeada.

_¿Te parece a las ocho de la mañana?_

_Sé que es sábado y todo, pero mientras antes este contigo, mejor_

_Inuyasha._

Espero pacientemente la respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

_¡Qué hombre tan impaciente!_

_Pero te perdono porque yo también quiero verte…_

_Y abrazarte, y besarte _

_¿Te dije hoy que te amo mucho, mucho?_

_Kagome._

Sus labios amenazaron con una nueva sonrisa tonta, pero recordó su mejilla lastimada y lo pensó mejor. Tecleo una respuesta a su querida novia.

_Hace tres horas que no me dices eso_

_¬¬ me siento horrible sin que me lo digas…_

_TT—TT ¡dímelo!… ¡dímelo!_

_Inuyasha._

Espero una respuesta que no llegaba. Comenzó a ponerse impaciente cuando su teléfono no anuncio la llagada de un nuevo mensaje. Estando a punto de escribir él, su teléfono anunció un nuevo mensaje.

_Te amo, cielo._

_Tanto, tanto que a veces me asustan los pensamientos_

_Y sentimientos que me provocas…_

_Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo…_

_Tomar tu mano, despertar junto a ti…_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

_No te haces una idea, mi amor, de todo lo que quiero._

_Pero solo lo quiero contigo, solo contigo._

_TE AMO _

_Kagome._

Inuyasha sintió su pecho inflarse de felicidad al leer aquello. Si le preguntaran cual había sido su mejor regalo de cumpleaños, sin duda alguna era ese.

_Yo siento lo mismo, preciosa._

_Quiero tantas cosas contigo, mi amor_

_Solo contigo. _

_Estar contigo debe ser lo más increíble del mundo._

_No te haces una idea de todo lo que te amo…_

_Gracias por existir._

_Inuyasha._

Se recostó de lado en la cama luego de un rato de no recibir respuesta. Su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje y sonrió pensando que era Kagome, pero miró bien y era de un número desconocido.

_Lo siento, amigo._

_Se me acabaron los mensajes en mi teléfono TT—TT_

_Tuve que chantajear a mi hermana pequeña _

_Para que me prestara el suyo XD_

_Mañana iré a tu casa, solo en caso de que quieras ayuda con tus cosas_

_O si quieres que te ayude a patear traseros ¡bua ja ja ja!_

_Dime a qué horas voy, porque si no me dices tú_

_Estaré antes de que el sol salga, fastidiándote._

_(Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo)_

_Así que dime ¿a qué horas voy?_

_Miroku._

Inuyasha en ese momento quería llorar. Tenía dos personas maravillosas que eran incondicionales a él.

—"a la mierda esta familia en la que nací… Kagome y Miroku son mi única familia de verdad" —suspiró lleno de una felicidad que hace mucho no sentía.

_Te espero a las ocho de la mañana_

_Pobre de ti que me hagas esperar, pervertido_

_Kagome y su tía vendrán por mis cosas_

_Así que si quieres que ser útil, ven a esa hora…_

_¡Nos vemos mañana!_

_(Gracias, hermano… por todo __ )_

_Inuyasha._

Se iba quedando dormido poco a poco hasta que sintió el sonido de un último mensaje.

_No hay de qué, hermano_

_Ya sabes que para eso están los amigos_

_¡nos vemos mañana!_

_(vas a ser libre ¡por fin!) _

_Miroku._

Sonrió.

Miroku tenía razón… ahora sería libre, libre para poder ser feliz sin tener en cuenta a nadie de su familia diciéndole que no puede hacerlo, que era un inútil.

—por fin…

0000000oooo0000000

—¡¿qué demonios está haciendo esa chica fuera de mi casa?! —gritó Inuno Taisho al escuchar el sonido de una bocina fuera de su casa y ver a la novia de su hijo. Izayoi miró a su marido y luego hacia afuera y vio a la muchacha y al mejor a migo de su hijo afuera, frente a una camioneta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora papá? —preguntó Sesshomaru mirando hacia donde todos lo hacían. Se sorprendió al ver a la novia de su hermano acercarse hacia la puerta. Su madre se apresuro a la puerta para abrirla ella, antes que su marido.

—hola, querida…— saludo Izayoi al ver frente a frente a la chico.

—hola —contestó ella con simpleza— vengo por Inuyasha…

—no eres bienvenida en esta casa —dijo Inuno poniéndose frente a la puerta.

—¿Quién se ha creído que es? —pregunto una mujer de largos cabellos negros tras Kagome. Inuno e Izayoi se sorprendieron al verla. Miroku estaba junto a las mujeres con el ceño fruncido, listo para defender a las mujeres— no se atreva a hablarle así a mi sobrina, sino quiere que le arranque las bolas de una patada…— Inuno quedo sorprendido al escuchar a la elegante mujer amenazarlo— ahora si es que en su cabeza hay espacio para la educación, aunque lo dudo, queremos ver al novio de mi sobrina…

—ya estoy aquí —dijo Inuyasha con una cajas en sus manos y una mochila tras la espalda. Izayoi e Inuno miraron a su hijo sorprendidos— lamento la demora, Midoriko-sama… pero es que no sabía que bajar…

—tranquilo, cielo —le dijo la mujer de lo más maternal. Izayoi se sintió herida al ver a su hijo acercarse a la mujer y besarla con cariño en la frente— todo está listo…—le dijo la mujer con un guiño.

—gracias…— le dijo él de lo más educado. Kagome aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a su novio y besarlo frente a toda la familia. Miroku comenzó a reír al ver la cara de todos los Taisho— hola, mi amor

—hola a ti también…— le dijo ella moviendo su nariz contra la de su novio, mientras este la tenía en brazos— ¿tienes todo listo?

—sip —le dijo dándole un último beso— ¿Qué tal, hermano? —pregunto Inuyasha a su mejor amigo. Este sonrió y le estrecho la mano con camarería.

—nada nuevo…— le dijo este mirando hacia las escaleras— ¿voy por lo que queda?

—te lo agradecería…— le dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia la camioneta con sus cosas— esta todo sobre la cama…

—yo voy contigo, Miroku —le dijo Kagome entrando a la casa sin mirar a nadie— voy a ver si no se le queda anda a este despistado…

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Cómo se atreven a entrar a mi casa? —Inuno frunció el ceño aun más enojado al ver que Miroku y Kagome no le hacían caso y desaparecían por las escaleras.

—señora…— dijo Sesshomaru mirando a la mujer que no se había movido de la puerta. Miraba a su padre como si quisiera golpearlo— ¿nos puede decir que ocurre?

—no tienes que decirle nada, tía —dijo Kagome bajando con unas pequeñas cajas en sus manos siendo seguida de cerca por Miroku que traía otras cajas más grandes— no se merecen ninguna respuesta después de cómo han tratado a Inuyasha todo este tiempo…

—pero ¿Quién te has creído, mocosa? —dijo Inuno acercándose a la chica, amenazador. Inuyasha al ver aquello corrió a toda velocidad y se puso frente a su padre— quítate de en medio, chico…

—no —le dijo furioso.

—esta es mi casa y ella me ha faltado el respeto —anunció mirando la cara de su hijo y la de su novia.

—no más de lo que usted me lo faltó a mí y a Inuyasha —le respondió Kagome, furiosa.

—por favor, Inuno, Inuyasha —pidió Izayoi poniéndose entre ambos— ¿pueden explicar que es lo que está pasando?

—yo se lo digo, señora —dijo Miroku ya cansado de ver aquello. Camino hacia la puerta y dejo las cosas fuera de la casa para enfrentar a los Taisho— Inuyasha se cansó de vivir en esta familia y hoy se va, así de simple…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sesshomaru sin poder creerlo— ¿pero, cómo?

—como lo hacen todas las personas, imbécil —le dijo Inuyasha sacando a su novia de la mano para pasar frente a toda su familia. Shiori, que hasta el momento había guardado silencio comenzó a sollozar al ver que todos tenían las caras largas— tomando mis cosas, esas cosas que me compré yo mismo con los trabajos de medio tiempo que tenía y que nadie se tomó la molestia de conocer, y yéndome a un departamento…

—pero si no tienes ni donde caerte muerto —le dijo Inuno sin creer nada de lo que decía.

—pues déjeme decirle, señor —dijo Midoriko burlona— que su hijo tiene un departamento que yo misma le facilite…

—¿a cambio de qué? —le dijo Inuno furioso— ¿de favores sexuales?

—¡yo lo mato! —dijo Miroku acercándose al hombre. Inuyasha y Kagome lo sujetaron. Midoriko (quien era una mujer tan alta como el padre de Inuyasha), se estiro en toda su altura y miró al hombre despectivamente.

—para su información —dijo Midoriko de forma altanera— está hablando con Midoriko Higurashi, dueña y señora de la compañía más grande del país, "la Shikon enterprise company", así que si quiere seguir la vida que tiene sin problemas, más le vale tratarme a mí y a mi sobrina con respeto y sobre todo a Inuyasha que ahora es asistente de presidencia de la compañía…— Sesshomaru e Izayoi estaban sorprendidos. Miraban a Inuyasha sin poder creerlo, mientras que este, su novia y Miroku los miraban burlones— ¿queda clarito?

—pero… Inuyasha es menor de edad —dijo Izayoi mirando a su hijo.

—hoy es mi cumpleaños, madre —le dijo Inuyasha burlón al decir lo ultimo. Izayoi miró herida su hijo— yo les dije que apenas tuviera dieciocho me iría de este lugar y ya ven —les dijo con una sonrisa superior— tengo un departamento, un trabajo y una nueva familia —les anunció a los Taisho, mirando a Midoriko, a Miroku y a Kagome— así que me voy…

—tú no te vas —le dijo Inuno.

—¿Qué pasa si no me voy? —le dijo Inuyasha irguiéndose. Kagome tomó su mano y miro a su "suegro" enojada, al igual que Miroku. Estaban listos para irse encima del hombre— ¿no me amenazaste ya con echarme una vez? Pues te tengo noticias, padre —le dijo burlón— sin tu puta ayuda tengo todo lo que a ti te costó años conseguir… no soy un vago como creías… y ahora me largo de esta puta casa y de esta mierda de familia…

—si te vas no vuelvas nunca, y si te va mal no vengas a pedir ayuda —le advirtio Inuno al ver que su hijo hablaba enserio— no te daré nada y no serás más parte de esta familia…

—no será necesario —dijo Kagome poniéndose frente a su novio. No quería que Inuyasha se enfadara, quería que se fuera con toda gloria. Miró a Miroku y este tomó las cajas del suelo y se fue con ellas, siendo seguida por su tía que también cargo cajas— Inuyasha tiene una beca asegurada para la universidad de la Todai —todos los Taisho quedaron pasmados. La Todai era la mejor universidad del país y era muy difícil quedar— además él no necesita su sucio dinero —le dijo furiosa acercándose a Inuno de forma amenazadora— ahora tiene una nueva familia que estará siempre para él, un trabajo y el apoyo incondicional de la empresa familiar —dijo ella, haciendo alusión a la compañía de su tía— ni dinero ni amor le hará falta… no como en esta casa…

—hijo… —lo llamó Izayoi llena de lagrimas.

—Inuno lo dijo bien claro, Izayoi —dijo Inuyasha mirándolos a todos de la forma más fría— yo no soy ni tu hijo ni hijo de ese bastardo —Inuno abrió los ojos al notar el odio y el desprecio de su hijo— y menos hermano de ese par…— dijo apuntando a Sesshomaru y a Shiori que estaba llorando aferrada a su madre— así que ahora vivan su vida tranquilamente, ya no seré más un estorbo…

—ojala pudiera decir que es un placer —dijo Kagome apegándose a su novio— pero mi madre me dijo que es malo mentir, así que adiós…— Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron de ahí sin mirar atrás. Midoriko desde el auto pudo notar como toda la familia Taisho miraba incrédulamente a Inuyasha subir a la camioneta de la mano de su sobrina.

Miroku eligió ese momento para alzar su mano sobre el auto (ya que estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto junto a Midoriko) y levantar su dedo medio hacia Inuno. Todos los pasajeros del vehículo comenzaron a reír al ver las caras sorprendidas de la ex familia de Inuyasha.

Cuando ya estaban alejados, Inuyasha pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Miró a Kagome en ese momento y ella le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

—gracias a todos —dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Midoriko miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió. Miroku se dio la vuelta en el asiento.

—no hay de qué, hermano…—le dijo a su mejor amigo— hace años que me moría de ganas por decirle unas cuantas palabras y sacarles el dedo… más bien yo te debería dar las gracias… me hiciste un favor —todos comenzaron a reír. Inuyasha no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los ojos cuando comenzó a llorar como un niño.

Aun cuando sus padres y hermanos habían sido un dolor en el culo toda su vida, había pasado toda su vida junto a ellos. Y aunque no debería ser así, seguían siendo su familia, incluso cuando no se portaron como tal. Le dolía enormemente que ellos no lo hubiesen querido, pero ahora iba a comenzar una nueva vida como todo un adulto, con una nueva familia que sí lo quería.

Varios sollozos se escaparon de sus labios y se sintió un tonto por estar llorando el día qe debería ser el más de su vida.

En ese momento sintió como unos brazos lo atraían a un suave cuerpo, para darle cariño. Se aferro al cuerpo de la chica que más amaba en el mundo y siguió llorando, pero esta vez en silencio. Disfrutando de la caricia que Kagome le daba a su cabeza y a sus hombros.

—gracias por todo, Kagome —le dijo en un hipido sin atreverse a mirarla por miedo a llorar como un bebé— no sabes cuánto te agradezco por todo…

—no hay nada que agradecer, mi amor— le dijo ella levantando su cara y atrapándola entre sus manos— siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites… y ya no llores más cielo…— le dijo besándolo en los labios pausadamente, disfrutándolo y dándole tranquilidad— hoy comienza una nueva vida…

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

_**Capítulo IX: "Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor"**_

—bueno… estamos llegando —dijo Midoriko mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los jóvenes enamorados. Sonrió complacida al verlos perdidos en su mundo, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—creo que no le prestan atención —dijo Miroku viendo la misma escena— ¿no ve acaso a Cupido arriba de ese par de tontos?

—te estoy oyendo, Miroku —dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido, pero toda amenaza perdió su fuerza cuando vieron sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—pero si es tan adorable —dijo Miroku al ver como su amigo no era capaz de quitar ese sonrojo de su cara.

—ahhh el amor adolescente… es tan lindo… me recuerda ese día cuando de niña, Kagome me dijo que se enamoraría de un chico lindo, que la protegiera como si fuera una princesa…— Midoriko sonrió ampliamente cuando Kagome se puso totalmente colorada.

—tía… no era necesario decir eso —Inuyasha miró a Kagome con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora, por lo menos, no sería el único al que todos fastidiaran por haberse enamorado.

—así que… ¿una princesa? —Inuyasha soltó una risita cuando Kagome infló las mejillas como una niña pequeña— eres una niña…

— ¿así que soy una niña? —le dijo ella con malicia, deslizando con cuidado su mano por la pierna de Inuyasha, asegurándose de que ni Miroku ni su tía la vieran, llegando a posar la mano totalmente sobre la entrepierna de su novio.

Inuyasha que hasta el momento seguía soltando risitas burlonas, se atragantó con su saliva cuando Kagome le dio un pequeño apretón a su entrepierna. De inmediato se puso duro por aquella acción, cuando ella comenzó a frotar con su mano su miembro sintió que en cualquier momento moriría. Miró hacia el frente para ver que nadie notaba lo que pasaba —y así ahorrarse la vergüenza de estar con una erección en el auto de la tía de su novia—, pero cerró los ojos cuando el placer comenzó a nublar su mente. Sin ser consiente de lo que hacía, comenzó a levantar las caderas dando pequeñas envestidas a la mano que lo apretaba. El sonido de la bocina de un auto sacó a Inuyasha de su nube y se fijó que Kagome ya no tenía la mano ahí y que lo miraba burlona.

—dime Inuyasha ¿si yo soy una niña, entonces eso quiere decir que te excitan las menores? —Inuyasha no podía hablar, todo lo que salía de su boca eran jadeos entrecortados —eres un sucio pedófilo… Inu-kun —le dijo Kagome soltando su aliento en la oreja de Inuyasha. Este soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Kagome lamió su oreja lentamente— no vuelvas a burlarte de mí, cielo….

—no lo haré, Kagome —le dijo el oji dorado relamiéndose los labios al pensar en cuanto disfrutaría vengándose de ella.

—¡ese cerdo no sabe conducir! —Inuyasha y Kagome dieron un salto en su asiento al escuchar a su tía. Miroku, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada comenzó a reír al ver la cara sonrojada de sus amigos, imaginándose lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento para quedar tan asustados por el grito— ¡¿no se da cuenta que el semáforo está en verde?! ¡¿Pero a qué clase de idiotas les dan licencia hoy en día?! —Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku miraron sorprendidos a la mujer que conducía al vehículo comenzar a maldecir a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Aceleró el vehículo esquivando todo auto posible en el camino.

—tú… tú tía… es… un tanto especial… ¿verdad? —Inuyasha tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras trataba de pensar como despegar sus manos del asiento, al cual fue obligado a aferrarse cuando los movimientos del auto se hicieron muy bruscos.

—si… he, he, he —dijo Kagome con una risa nerviosa que pronto sería histérica— no sé de que lado de la familia… lo sacó…

—¡yuju! ¡Esquive a ese auto Midoriko-sama! ¡Quítate de en medio, idiota! —Inuyasha suspiró al ver a su amigo fascinado y un tanto desquiciado por la manera de conducir de la tía de Kagome. Miró a su novia con un poco de vergüenza cuando Miroku sacó la cabeza por el auto y comenzó a gritar lleno de felicidad. Kagome solo movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados cuando su tía comenzó a reír como loca.

—será un viaje muy largo —soltó Kagome aferrándose al asiento como su novio cuando el auto dio un salto.

—ni que lo digas —respondió Inuyasha incapaz de cerrar los ojos por el miedo.

000000000ooooooo00000000000

—no pensé que te gustará la velocidad, Miroku… me dejaste totalmente sorprendida —Miroku sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta de Kagome, mientras todos tomaban las cajas que previamente habían sacado de la casa de Inuyasha. Ya había llegado al complejo de apartamentos donde el oji dorado por fin sería libre.

Un edificio alto de veinte plantas con una estupenda vista a la ciudad que, casualmente, quedaba cerca de la universidad donde Inuyasha y Kagome irían tras salir del instituto.

Inuyasha estaba deslumbrado con el lugar y un tanto nervioso. Nunca pensó que viviría solo tan pronto y menos en un lugar tan perfecto. Kagome se colocó a su lado y le dio un empujón juguetón para que despertara de su ensoñación. Inuyasha miró a su novia y a su amigo quienes lo veían llenos de felicidad y orgullo.

—gracias…— fue lo único que fue capaz de decir. El nudo en su garganta lo tenía a punto de ponerse a sollozar otra vez.

—no des las gracias aún, niño —dijo Midoriko haciendo que todos la siguieran al vestíbulo donde un hombre llamado Mioga los saludó cordialmente— él es el dueño del último departamento, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho —dijo Midoriko luego de saludar afectuosamente al portero—, la chica junto a él es mi sobrina, Kagome Higurashi y el otro joven es su mejor amigo, Miroku Houshi —Mioga asintió y les ofreció a todos un cordial saludo— solo pueden pasar estas personas y las que Inuyasha les permita el acceso…

—no habrá problemas, Midoriko-sama seguiré el protocolo de entrada a la perfección… además se ve que es un buen chico —Inuyasha sonrió tomándole afecto de inmediato al hombrecillo que de alguna manera le recordaba a un abuelo cariñoso. Kagome se acercó a Mioga y le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

—espero que nos podamos llevar bien —dijo la chica separándose del hombre.

—no hay duda de eso, señorita —dijo Mioga con una sonrisa. Miroku le dio un apretón de manos y una sonrisa alegre, mientras que Inuyasha esperaba para hacer lo mismo.

—bueno, que estamos esperando —dijo Midoriko con una sonrisa avanzando hacia el ascensor— tú nuevo hogar te espera…

0000000000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000000

—bien —dijo Midoriko cuando llegaron al piso veinte. Al abrirse las puertas todos se dirigieron al departamento 120 y se detuvieron. Midoriko sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Inuyasha— chico— le dijo Midoriko al oji dorado con cariño maternal— tu debes abrir la puerta… es tu casa de todos modos… la marcada es la de la cerradura —dijo refiriéndose a la llave color azul que estaba en el llavero.

Inuyasha miró las llaves y se acerco a la cerradura. Luego de quitar el seguro movió la manilla y abrió quedándose sorprendido al encontrar un gran cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"

Entró lentamente mirando a su alrededor y encontró un sofá, una mesa de centro y un estante para poner cosas. Al fijarse en la mesa se dio cuenta que había una caja que indudablemente contenía un pastel de cumpleaños. Siguió mirando el departamento y un cuadro llamó su atención se dirigió hacia la pared en la que estaba colgado y se dio cuenta de que era un collage de fotos donde aparecían Miroku, Kagome y él mismo junto con una nota grande en la parte superior del cuadro diciendo: "Bienvenido a casa"

Miró los adornos en el techo —globos y serpentinas— y luego se volteo a mirar a sus amigos. Se acerco a Miroku y a Kagome y los abrazó a ambos sollozando de alegría.

—¿es por eso que dijiste que tenías algo que hacer este fin de semana? —preguntó Inuyasha a su amigo de toda la vida.

—si… teníamos pensado arreglarte el departamento para darte una fiesta aquí… pero pasó lo que pasó y tuvimos que acelerar los planes… estaría listo hoy en la noche con tus muebles —le dijo Miroku emocionado.

—¿mis muebles? —preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha.

—claro, tontito —le dijo Kagome abrazandolo por su costado— las cosas que dejaste en casa de Miroku están en tu cuarto, ahí están algunos muebles que compraste hace tiempo… además como regalo de cumpleaños pensamos que sería lo mejor darte cosas útiles para tu nueva vida…

—pero… no tenían que hacerlo— Inuyasha no podía salir de su asombro.

—nada de peros —dijo Midoriko acercándose a Inuyasha y acariciando su cabeza— tus amigos y yo queríamos hacer algo especial para ti… te mereces muchas cosas, Inuyasha, nunca dudes de eso… eres un buen chico y por eso solo queremos darte cosas buenas… no pienses en lo que costó, ni te sientas mal por recibir regalos… después de todo lo que has tenido que soportar, lo menos que podemos hacer por ti es consentirte con tu nueva casa…

—además Inuyasha —le dijo Kagome llamando la atención de su conmocionado novio— son los muebles que habíamos elegido de la revista ¿recuerdas cuando en la hora de almuerzo en la escuela la vimos y marcamos las cosas que queríamos tener? —Inuyasha asintió —bueno, Santa Claus decidió que te portaste bien y decidió adelantarte el regalo de navidad dándote lo que pediste —Kagome le guiño un ojo y Miroku soltó una risita.

—yo…— Inuyasha no sabía que más decir.

—no digas nada, hermano —le dijo Miroku palmeándole el hombro— solo disfrútalo…— Inuyasha asintió y les dio un abrazo a las tres personas que en este momento significaban todo para él.

—muchisimas gracias —dijo el oji dorado sintiendo que no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

—pero bueno, hombre —dijo Miroku bromeando para no ponerse a llorar también— esta es una fiesta de cumpleaños, no un entierro… quiero probar ese pastel porque el olor a dulce ya me dio hambre…

—iré por las velas a la cocina —dijo Kagome riendo. Besó a su novio cariñosamente en la mejilla y se perdió tras la puerta que daba a la cocina. Inuyasha la miró suspirando lleno de una sensación de plenitud.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando pensó en lo que hacía Kagome. "iré por las velas a la cocina" sonaba igual que una esposa preocupada por atender a sus invitados y a su esposo, como si estar ahí fuera su lugar, como si siempre hubiera formado parte de él. Sonrió como idiota al imaginársela con un delantal de cocina y una sonrisa mientras él llegaba a casa. "bienvenido a casa, cielo… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?" la imagen le produjo una sensación de plenitud y alegría que no pudo dejar de sonreír como un baboso.

—¿se ve bien esa escena, no es así? —le dijo Miroku acercándose a su amigo. Inuyasha lo miró y Miroku solo señalo a Kagome que estaba junto a su tía abriendo el pastel y colocando las velas. Kagome se sintió observada y se fijo que Inuyasha la miraba fijamente. Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada y su novio le devolvió la sonrisa alucinado.

—se ve hermosa… como si hubiese estado destinada a mí desde siempre —Miroku sonrió y se acerco a las mujeres para ayudarlas a sujetar el pastel mientras se acercaban a Inuyasha para que pidiera su deseo. Midoriko saco de su cartera una cámara fotográfica y comenzó a sacar fotos del lugar y del cumpleañero con sus amigos.

—cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños felices… te deseamos a ti —Kagome y Midoriko fueron las únicas que pudieron aplaudir, ya que Miroku sujetaba el pesado pastel. Inuyasha sonrió emocionado mirando a cada uno.

—pide tu deseo, cielo —le dijo Kagome colocándose a su lado. Inuyasha la miró y cerró sus ojos dirigiendo su cara al pastel.

—"deseo que Kagome este para siempre conmigo y que esta felicidad que siento ahora, este cariño que me brindan Miroku, Midoriko-sama y Kagome no se vaya nunca" —sopló sus velas apagándolas todas.

—tienes que morder el pastel —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa inocente. Inuyasha asintió y se acerco a morderla, Miroku aprovecho y estampo la punta del pastel en la cara de Inuyasha que quedo sorprendido. Los presentes comenzaron a reír e Inuyasha gruño.

—estás muerto, Miroku — como pudo, Miroku dejo el pastel en la mesa y salió corriendo por el departamento escapando de un vengativo Inuyasha que tomo un poco de pastel con su mano para poder estampársela en la cara de su amigo.

—niños… —murmuro Midoriko sonriendo. Kagome asintió y se acerco a la mesa de centro para poder cortar el pastel y repartirlo.

00000000000000oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000

—estoy lleno…— dijo Miroku tocando su barriga. Inuyasha asintió complacido.

Estaban todos sentados sobre almohadones en el piso. Kagome miró a su novio y a Miroku y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver que tenían pastel hasta en el cabello. La guerra de ambos había proporcionado diversión a ambas mujeres que comían pastel mientras que los jóvenes luchaban por dejar la cara del otro estropeada de dulce. El resultado: un empate y un desastre en algunas partes de la casa.

—oh cielos —dijo Midoriko mirando la hora— tengo que ver a una amiga en una hora —se puso de pie siendo seguida de los jóvenes— no es necesario que me acompañen a la puerta… sé donde está —todos rieron por el comentario— ¿a alguien llevo conmigo?

—a mí —Miroku tomo las cosas que dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a despedirse— nos veremos pronto hermano… disfruta ordenando la casa —Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la burla de su amigo, pero termino sonriendo cuando Miroku lo miró con afecto— estoy muy contento por ti…

—gracias…— le dijo este dándole un abrazo.

—que estés bien, muchacho —dijo Midoriko dándole un abrazo maternal a Inuyasha— ¿te quedas esta noche aquí, Kagome? — la aludida asintió y Miroku y Midoriko se despidieron de ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Inuyasha se puso nervioso.

—¿no tendrás problemas por quedarte? —le preguntó a Kagome acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

—no…— dijo ella abrazándolo. Inuyasha sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando ella se apretó más contra él— quiero estar contigo aquí y ayudarte… ya te dije que este será nuestro nidito de travesuras… —Inuyasha sonrió inclinándose hacia abajo para poder besarla.

Lo que fue un suave beso de agradecimiento, se convirtió rápidamente en un beso hambriento y desesperado que los llevo a recostarse en el suelo: con Kagome apoyando la espalda contra los almohadones e Inuyasha atrapándola desde arriba y entre las piernas de ella.

Ambos estaban jadeando mientras que frotaban sus cuerpos buscando algún tipo de liberación. Kagome soltó un gemido cuando el miembro de Inuyasha, atrapado por su pantalón, toco la parte de ella que lo necesitaba.

—te amo tanto…— le dijo Inuyasha besándola intensamente— no te haces una idea de cuánto…

—yo también… —Kagome lo abrazo estrechamente con sus brazos y piernas, tratando de regular su respiración— oye… hay algo que quiero darte…

—¿qué quieres darme? —le dijo él mirándola con adoración.

—cierra los ojos —Inuyasha obedeció y sintió como ella se movía y deslizaba algo por su cuello— ábrelos…

—¿Qué es? —le pregunto tocando lo que ella le había dado.

—un rosario de protección que hice yo —Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y ella se sonrojo— en el templo aprendí y ese rosario se hace para una persona amada… para cuidarla… y a la única persona que amo y en la que pienso todo el tiempo eres tú…

—es precioso, Kagome —le dijo tocando las cuentas moradas y blancas—, gracias…

—feliz cumpleaños, mi amor — le dijo ella besándolo y estrechándolo en sus brazos— que este sea un nuevo inicio de una vida juntos…

—es lo que más deseo, Kagome…— le dijo el besando su cara— estar toda la vida contigo…

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
